Doux comme un cupcake
by Yamaiestjulie
Summary: Harry a triomphé de Voldemort. Quelle n'est pas sa surprise de savoir qu'elle a encore de la famille... Fem!Harry
1. Sucré et acidulé

« Argh ». Sur ces derniers mots d'une profondeur inespérée, l'enveloppe à l'apparence humaine qui contenait un fragment d'âme de Tom Marvolo Riddle s'écroula. Aussitôt, les mangemorts restants commencèrent à transplaner.

Harriet, « Harry » Potter fut aussitôt entourée de tous côtés par ses amis qui la serraient dans leurs bras de tous les côtés.

« Harry ! » S'exclamèrent en même temps Sirius et Remus en se jetant sur elle pour la câliner. La jeune fille sourit et leur rendit leur étreinte.

* * *

Deux semaines étaient passées et tout n'allait pas pour le mieux pour la sauveuse du monde sorcier. Les ennuis avaient commencé à peine après la bataille finale. Harry était tombé sur son parrain et la chauve-souris des cachots en train de s'embrasser. Bon, elle n'était pas une peste contrairement à ce que Snape pensait et pouvait accepter le maître des potions pour le bonheur de Sirius. Elle le pouvait.

Seulement, quelque chose était venu se rajouter par-dessus cela : Lucius Malfoy avait divorcé Narcissa Malfoy et s'était mis en couple avec Remus. Cela voulait bien évidemment dire qu'elle devait se plafonner Draco Malfoy par dessus tout. Bon, elle commençait à saturer, mais elle pouvait encore l'accepter.

L'élément déclencheur avait été non pas Draco Malfoy, pas Snape et encore moins Lucius mais bien ses parrains.

Une fois la bataille finie, Hermione et Ron étaient partis en Australie retrouver les parents de la jeune fille. Harry, avait, pour sa part ouvert une des maisons Potter présentes en Italie et avait invité Ginny et Luna à la suivre pour des vacances de deux semaines bien méritées. Ses deux amies avaient été enchantées de l'offre et les trois étaient parties en vacances entre filles.

Ces semaines de vacances avaient été enchanteresses et quand elles étaient revenues, détendues, reposées et bronzées, Harry avait su qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

Seulement, en Angleterre, les choses étaient différentes de ce à quoi Harry s'attendait. En effet, son parrain lui avait offert, avant son départ d'emménager avec lui au manoir Black, le temps que Grimmauld Square soit débarrassé de tous les produits de magie noire qui l'encombraient. Puis, ils emménageraient tous les deux au Square et Harry aurait ainsi le temps d'ouvrir le café/pâtisserie qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'ouvrir. Elle avait des tas de plans et avait même commencé à chercher des locaux pour l'accueillir, bref elle avait commencé les démarches.

Seulement, une fois qu'elle fut rentrée en Angleterre, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir que Snape s'était installé avec Sirius. Il avait colonisé l'espace qu'elle s'était réservé dans les sous-sols pour travailler ses gâteaux et l'avait transformé en laboratoire de potions. Bon, la jeune fille pouvait encore l'accepter. Non, il était plus dur pour elle de devoir supporter toutes les petites remarques blessantes que lui lançait Snape quand Sirius n'était pas à portée d'oreille.

« Potter ! »

« Quoi encore, Snape ?! » Soupira la sorcière, excédée de l'attitude du maître des potions.

« Il y a une chouette de Gingotts pour vous. Allez la chercher et arrêter de vous comporter comme si j'étais votre elfe de maison ! »

Harry manqua de s'étouffer sur cette phrase et débattit pendant longtemps le besoin de le frapper avant de soupirer et d'accueillir le volatile. La lettre portait le sceau de la banque des sorciers.

« _Mademoiselle Harriet Potter,_

 _nous avons retrouvé depuis dans nos archives des dossiers concernant votre mère. Il est important que vous veniez pour nous permettre de tout remettre en ordre._

 _En vous remerciant de votre coopération, que votre or se multiplie,_

 _Gripsec, gérant des coffres de la famille Potter. »_

Harry, prise d'un afflux soudain de curiosité se précipita sur vers la cheminée et la poudre de cheminette.

Elle arriva au Chaudron Baveur, ne prenant même pas la peine de s'arrêter ou de laisser qui que ce soit voir son visage. Non, elle fonça directement à Gringotts. Quand elle entra avec fracas dans lee hall de la banque, un Gobelin l'intercepta aussitôt et l'emmena au bureau de Gripsec.

Le gobelin était en train d'examiner des feuilles et des relevés de comptes. Il l'invita à s'asseoir.

« Bonjour, miss Potter. Je suppose que vous avez reçu mon courrier ».

« En effet, je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu. Alors de quoi s'agit-il ?

Nous avons retrouvé un avis d'adoption. C'est celui de votre mère. »

… Le blanc. Il fallut quelques instant à la jeune fille pour qu'elle se reprenne.

« Interrompez-moi si je me trompe, mais ma mère n'était pas une Evans par la naissance ?! »

« Non. Votre mère était originaire du pays du feu ».

« Le pays du feu, c'est quoi ça ? »

« Voyez-vous, Miss Potter, il existe, du côté du Japon un continent entier caché par une source d'énergie proche de la magie, appelé Chakkra. Tout humain en possède, cependant, seuls ceux habitant les nations élémentaires. On y trouve notamment le pays du feu, le pays de l'eau, le pays de la terre... dans ces pays on trouve des villages cachés. Le village caché des feuilles, aussi appelé Konoha est le village du pays du feu. »

« Et vous avez dit que ma mère est originaire de là-bas ? »

« Oui. Votre mère, Lily Evans est née Yuri Uzumaki. Le village dans lequel elle est née n'est pas Konoha mais Uzushio, le village caché des tourbillons. Il a malheureusement été détruit par un d'autres villages, éparpillant les derniers survivants du clan Uzumaki, dont votre mère était une des dernières représentantes. Sa sœur Kushina Uzumaki s'est réfugiée à Konoha, tandis que votre mère a été envoyée en dehors du continent caché. »

« Jusqu'ici je vous suit, Gripsec. Mais je sens qu'il y a quelque chose que vous me cachez. »

« Le continent est peuplé de ninjas. »

« Pardon ? » Harriet crut avoir mal entendu.

« Le continent est peuplé de ninjas ou shinobis si vous préférez. »

« Hah... »

Le gobelin expliqua à la jeune sorcière ce qu'étaient les shinobis avant de lui raconter l'histoire de Konoha. Il atteint enfin la partie qui avait trait à sa famille. Quand Harry sut qu'elle avait encore de la famille en vie, elle éclata en sanglots. C'était tellement beau, tellement inespéré... Naruto Uzumaki. Elle voulait absolument le rencontrer. Pour ce faire, Gripsec lui fournit une méthode sorcière d'apprentissage des langues, lui permit de convertir des gallions en ryô puis la renvoya chez elle en lui disant de « revenir dans une semaine, le portoloin sera prêt. »

La jeune file rentra au manoir Black en sautillant de joie.

« Sirius ! Sirius ! S'écria-t-elle en arrivant ».

« Harry ? Il se passe quoi ?! »

« Maman a été adoptée ! J'ai encore de la famille ! »

« Hein ? »

La survivante entreprit d'expliquer à son parrain ce que lui avait raconté Gripsec. Cependant, plutôt que de se réjouir pour elle, il entreprit de lui poser des questions sur ses projets professionnels.

« Où est le rapport, Sirius ? Tu sais que avec l'héritage des Potter je n'aurais pas besoin de travailler de toute ma vie et que mes enfants auraient encore de l'argent.»

« Tu sais, je pense que ce projet de pâtisserie n'est pas viable. »

« Mais Sirius, i peine quelques jours tu trouvais que c'était une idée géniale et que je devais absolument la suivre ? »

« Oui, mais j'ai parlé avec Moony, Severus et Lucius et ils nous ont montré que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça finalement. »

« Quoi ? Mais de quoi ils se mêlent ?! Je leur ai rien demandé ! Et vous, pourquoi vous les écoutez ?! »

« Nous somme adultes, Harriet, nous savons ce que nous faisons, surtout quand nou te disons que la voie sur laquelle tu t'engage n'est pas la bonne. »

« Sirius ! »

« N'insiste pas, je refus de t'aider dans un projet que tu ne réussiras pas. »

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'aide, Sirius Black ! »

« Tant mieux parce que je te coupe des coffres Black ! Il faut que tu apprennes à te débrouiller seule ! »

La jeune fille n'en revenait pas. Son parrain la coupait des coffres Black. Certes, elle ne s'en servait jamais, mais quand même.

« Et puisque tu ne m'as jamais demandé d'aide, tu as deux heures pour emballer tes affaires et aller t'installer ailleurs ! »

Là, elle retint un sanglot. Son parrain ne voulait plus d'elle ?!

« Très bien. Je m'en vais, mais ne t'attend pas à me revoir, Sirius Orion Black ! Mes parents auraient détesté la façon dont tu me traites ! »

Harry se précipita dans sa chambre. En deux coups de baguettes, ses affaires étaient rangées. Un mouvement du poignet plus tard et les malles étaient miniaturisées, allégées et empochées. La chambre était vide. Harriet regarda autour d'elle. Une seule chose était encore présente dans la chambre, l'éclair-de-feu de la sorcière, offert par son parrain pour Noël, lors de sa troisième année. Elle le posa sur le lit et sortit de la chambre. Dans le couloir, elle percuta Snape.

« Regardez où vous allez une bonne fois pour toutes, Potter ! »

« Votre gueule le Mangemort ! Vous êtes content ? Avec votre petit copain Lucius vous avez réussi ! Je n'aurai désormais plus rien à faire avec la seule famille qui me restait en Angleterre ! Je vous hait ! Je vous exècre, je souhaiterais ne jamais vous avoir jamais rencontré ! Puissiez vous crever en enfer ! »

La dernière phrase avait été hurlé à pleine puissance de ses poumons. Des larmes de rage commencèrent à dégouliner le long du visage de la dernière Lady Potter.

Remus s'immobilisa en écoutant la tirade de celle qu''il estimait être son louveteau. Que s'était-il passé ? Une porte claqua, Harriet passa devant lui en coup de vent, se saisit d'une poignée de poudre de cheminette qu'elle jeta dans l'âtre, « Manoir Potter ! » et elle disparut.


	2. Un petit goût d'amer

Bonjour bonjour! Merci de lire cette histoire! J'aime beaucoup les crossover entre Naruto et Harry Potter et étais désespérée de ne pas trouver beaucoup d'histoires avec Neji et Harry. Le pairing de cette histoire sera donc sans surprise un Neji/Harry!

Bref, enjoy!

* * *

Severus était stupéfait. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Il se pinça pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il ne rêvait pas, Potter venait de littéralement lui péter une durite et de lui hurler les premières fausses affirmations qui lui passaient par la tête.

Mais il avait fait quoi encore ? Bon, d'accord, à part lui pourrir lla vie, mais ça, il le faisait depuis plus de sept ans et elle avait encore jamais réagi comme ça...

« Bonjour Severus. C'est Harriet que je viens de voir passer ? ».

« Bonjour Remus. Effectivement, c'est Potter que tu viens de voir passer, mais je comprend pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête. »

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi elle t'accuse ? »

« Je n'en ai strictement aucune idée. »

« Il faudrait peut être aller demander à Sirius... » Suggéra la voix traînante de Lucius Malfoy.

Le loup-garou et le potionniste hochèrent la tête et se mirent aussitôt en route. Ils trouvèrent le chef de la famille Black assis dans le salon, un verre de whisky-pur-feu dans les mains.

En les voyant arriver, il eut un petit rire amer.

« J'ai merdé. J'ai complètement merdé. Elle me parlait d'une famille qu'elle avait réussi à retrouver et moi tout ce qu j'ai fait, c'est une fixation sur son projet d'ouvrir une pâtisserie... »

À ce moment, la seule pensée qui domina dans la tête des autres était 'hein ?'.

« Sirius, calme-toi et explique nous ce qu'il s'est passé avec Harriet. » Incita Remus.

Une fois les explications terminées, Severus était agité.

Certes, il avait fait part à Sirius de ses doutes quand à la réussite du projet de café de Potter, mais elle était suffisamment grande pour réaliser cela. Et de toutes façons, même si elle ne réussissait pas, eh bien, elle n'avait qu'à faire échouer sa pâtisserie ! Après tout, c'est en ratant qu'on apprend. Severus lui-même avait fait exploser plusieurs potions avant de parvenir à en créer de nouvelles. C'était le cycle de la vie. À long terme, il ne doutait pas que la jeune sorcière aurait réussi dans son entreprise. Le projet était intéressant en plus. Mais non, Sirius avait pris tout ce qu'il avait dit sans filtre et avait foncé tête dans le guidon. Nom d'un chaudron, c'était pas possible d'être aussi obtus...

Attend quelques minutes, Lily avait été adopté ?! Pas étonnant qu'elle ressemble si peu à Pétunia... Non, il divaguait encore. La chose sur laquelle il fallait qu'il se concentre était le fait que ce bon à rien de cabot avait fait fuir sa filleule.

« Elle et partie se réfugier au manoir Potter et aura sûrement fermé tous les accès par cheminette. Comme en plus le manoir est incartable et inaccessible sans gênes Potter, il ne faut pas espérer aller la trouver. Seuls les hiboux en seraient capable te je mettrais ma main à couper qu'elle ne risque pas d'ouvrir des lettres de Sirius de sitôt... » Résuma Remus.

* * *

Harriet était effondrée sur son lit au manoir Potter. Sirius, l'homme qui était la seule figure paternelle qu'elle ait jamais eu dans sa vie ne voulait plus d'elle. Eh bien tant pis pour lui, elle s'était très bien débrouillée avant lui, elle pouvait se passer de lui maintenant.

La jeune sorcière ne prit même pas la peine de déballer ses bagages, contactant Gripsec par cheminette.

« Miss Potter ? » Fit le gobelin, hautement étonné de la revoir aussi vite.

« Gripsec. Je voulais savoir si il était possible de pouvoir aller m'installer à Konoha ? »

« Ça devrait pouvoir être possible. Je vais contacter l'Hokage sixième du nom et je vais demander à ce que vous obteniez une autorisation à vivre te travailler à Konoha. »

« Merci Gripsec. Serait-il également possible de faire en sorte que je puisse rencontrer mon cousin le plus vite possible ? »

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Ce sera tout ? »

« Oui, merci Gripsec. Vous pourrez prendre tous les frais dans mon coffre personnel. Si il manque de l'argent, utilisez le coffre familial. »

« Très bien miss potter, que votre or se multiplie. »

« Et que vos ennemis périssent sous votre lame, Gripsec. »

Le gobelin eut un sourire proprement terrifiant et sortit de la cheminée. Harry pour sa part se lança dans de frénétiques préparatifs. Il fallait qu'elle se mette à l'apprentissage de la langue le plus vite possible. Heureusement, les méthodes sorcières d'apprentissage des langues étaient carrément plus rapides te surtout plus efficaces que les méthodes moldues.

Une semaine plus tard, tout était arrangé pour la jeune femme. Elle allait enfin pouvoir rencontrer son cousin. Un voyage plus tard, elle se trouvait dans le bureau de Gripsec, à Gringotts.

« Bon, récapitulons, Miss Potter. Le portoloin va vous emmener jusqu'à l'entrée du continent caché. Là, j'ai engagé une équipe de ninjas dont votre cousin pour venir vous récupérer et vous conduire jusqu'à Konoha. Une fois là-bas, vous irez voir Tsunade Senju, la sixième Hokage. Vous passerez par la section du renseignement puis vous pourrez emménager dans l'appartement acheté pour vous. J'ai aussi pris la liberté d'acheter un local commercial où vous pourrez mener à bien vos projets professionnels. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous avez les coffre à deux voies. Je met un objet dans celui de Gringotts et vous le recevrez et vice-versa. Ai-je oublié quelque chose ? »

« Non, je crois qu'on a fait le tour Gripsec. Merci de tout mon cœur. ».

La jeune fille s'inclina et à cet instant, le portoloin se déclencha, l'emmenant vers des contrées lointaines.

* * *

Voilà voilà. Ce chapitre est court, il est transitoire entre le début qui situe l'action et la suite.

Je vous préviens tout de suite, je suis une fan absolue des Hyugas et Neji est mon personnage préféré de Naruto, suivi par Hinata et Kakashi ^^. Si je continue dans la veine des Harry Potter X Naruto, il est possible que je fasse un Kakashi/Harry... Ou alors avec Kakashi en papa surprotecteur... Peut être... Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine!


	3. Le piquant de la nouveauté

Bonjour bonjour. je tiens tout d'abord à remercier les gens qui ont mis mon histoire dans leurs favoris et ceux qui la suivent. Et surtout, surtout, un grand merci à ceux qui ont trouvé le temps de me donner une petite review! Bref, pas plus de blabla pour le moment, bonne lecture!

* * *

Naruto écoutait Tenten discuter avec Neji tandis que Gai et Lee se lançaient des défis plus débiles les uns que les autres.

Le ninja de dix-huit ans attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de sa cousine. Il avait été stupéfait par la révélation de Tsunade Baa-chan. Il avait encore de la famille !

Savoir que sa cousine venait s'installer à Konoha le ravissait plus que tout. Après tout, il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille et quoi de mieux que d'avoir une cousine tout fraîchement découverte qui venait s'installer. De plus, de ce qu'il avait appris, cette dernière était elle-même orpheline. Ils se comprendraient.

À cet instant, quelque chose sembla se déclencher et dans un grand pop, une jeune fille s'écrasa au sol.

* * *

Harry tombait, elle tombait tombait tombait... 'Bam !' Ses pieds heurtèrent violemment le sol et la jeune fille s'écroula par terre.

*Saloperie de portoloin, si je tenais le couillon qui a eu l'idée de les inventer...* Grommela-t-elle entre ses dents.

Un grand éclat de rire l'interrompit et elle releva les yeux pour voir un blond lui tendre la main, tout en tentant de contrôler ses élans d'hilarité.

« Uzumaki Naruto, enchanté. »

« Potter Harriet, mais appelle-moi Harry, heureuse de te rencontrer. »

Naruto était un beau jeune homme. Ses cheveux était d'un blond éclatant, encore plus ébouriffés que les cheveux qui avaient appartenu à James Potter, et ses yeux d'un beau bleu ciel. La chose qui la perturba en revanche était le fait que le jeune homme avait des marques de naissances qui ressemblaient énormément à des moustaches de chat. Mais bon, il avait l'air sympa alors...

Elle examina alors les compagnons de voyage du ninja blond, que ce dernier avait entrepris de lui présenter.

« Harry-chan, je te présente Maito Gai. C'est un Jônin de Konoha ». L'homme qu'il lui désignait était grand, bien bâti. Mais par merlin, qu'il était laid ! Son visage était assez rond. Ses cheveux noirs étaient brillants mais coupés au bol ! Au bol ! Ses yeux noirs étaient surmontés par des grands cils et d'horribles sourcils si épais qu'on aurait dit des chenilles noires. Et il portait une combinaison ! Une horrible combinaison verte avec d'épaisses chausses oranges.

« Enchanté Harry-san ! Je suis heureux de rencontrer une jeune femme aussi... jeune que vous. Votre jeunesse est épatante ! »

Hein ? C'était quoi son problème ? Il était trop flippant ce type !

« Gai-sensei ! »

Là Harry dut se frotter les yeux pour vérifier qu'elle ne voyait pas en double... Le deuxième type en vert aurait pu être le jumeau plus jeune du premier si il n'avait pas été aussitôt présenté par Naruto sous le nom de Rock Lee...

Les deux entreprirent de se faire un câlin tandis que derrière eux un fond avec coucher de soleil faisait leur apparition.

« Finite incantatem ! » S'exclama Harry en dégainant sa baguette. Tiens, rien ne se passait ? Elle n'avait pas perdu sa magie au moins ?!

« Lumos. » Aussitôt l'extrémité bu bâton s'illumina et la jeune fille fut rassurée quand à l'état de sa magie. Mais dans ce cas, se pouvait-il que le chakra ne soit pas affecté par la magie ?

« Voici TenTen »

La kunoichi qu'il lui présenta était légèrement plus vieille que Harry. Elle portait deux Macarons sur le dessus de la tête et ses vêtements étaient visiblement d'inspiration chinoise. Un grand rouleau se trouvait dans son dos. Son visage était plus ordinaire que celui de ses coéquipiers, ses cheveux et ses grands yeux de la même nuance de marron. Elle avait l'air un peu garçon manqué mais l'un dans l'autre avait l'air très sympathique.

« Enchantée, TenTen-san. »

« Moi de même, Harry-san. »

Elles se sourirent et Naruto frissonna légèrement devant la similarité de leurs sourires.

Enfin, il entreprit de présenter le dernier. La dernière des Potter s'arrêta franchement sur ce dernier. Ce mec était CANON ! Son visage était régulier tout en restant masculin. Les yeux sans pupille étaient d'une jolie couleur pervenche. Ses cheveux étaient foncés mais pas d'un noir profond. Il les gardait longs, attachés dans le dos. Son front était protégé par son hitai-ate. Il était plus grand qu'elle et on devinait facilement qu'il était musclé sous son kimono. Bel homme. Très bel homme.

'Arrête de baver !' se morigéna-t-elle.

« Et enfin, voilà Hyuuga Neji. »

« Ravi de vous rencontrer Potter-san ».

« Je vous en prie Hyuuga-san, appelez moi Harry. »

« Seulement si vous m'appelez Neji. »

« Ça fonctionne pour moi. »

Ils se sourirent.

* * *

Neji attendait que la femme qu'ils devaient récupérer arrive. Il avait été surpris quand il avait appris qu'une cousine de Naruto allait venir s'installer à Konoha. Il n'avait pas été étonné outre mesure. Après tout, Naruto avait des racines dans le clan Uzumaki et l'attaque d'Uzushio les avait éparpillés de partout. Ce qui l'avait davantage surpris était de savoir que la jeune femme venait d'au-delà du continent.

Bon, c'était bientôt l'heure et personne n'avait encore fait la moindre apparition. Comment allait-elle venir ici ?

Soudain, un craquement accompagné par une énorme source d'énergie apparut à quelques mètres d'eux.

La nouvelle arrivante les regarda. Elle était jolie. Très jolie. Elle était petite, pas plus d'une mètre soixante et fine avec des courbes agréables sans pour autant être généreuses. Sa peau était pâle, d'une belle couleur crème. Ses longs cheveux noirs, attachés en une queue de cheval cascadaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Ses yeux en amande donnaient un air doux à son visage qui comportait clairement des traits aristocratiques. On pouvait voir qu'elle avait des origines dans le pays du feu mais il demeurait un air exotique difficile à identifier pour ceux qui ne savaient pas qu'elle n'était pas originaire du continent caché. L'élément qui la distinguait le plus étaient probablement ses beaux yeux verts.

Naruto entreprit de tous les présenter et Neji fut heureux d'avoir été prévenu qu'elle était une sorcière car sinon il l'aurait définitivement fait interner quand elle commença à jeter des sorts. Quoiqu'il devait avouer que la voir utiliser une technique équivalent au 'kai' pour se débarrasser de l'illusion de Gai et Lee l'amusa définitivement.

Quand il la vit avoir le même sourire que Tenten, il sut aussitôt que ces deux-là allaient s'entendre comme larrons en foire. Enfin, Naruto le présenta et là, elle commença à le dévisager. Elle se reprit cependant vite et l'homme fut heureux de pouvoir l'appeler par son prénom. Après tout, ses coéquipiers ne s'étaient pas gênés mais lui-même avait quelques scrupules. Cependant, elle lui permit un plus grand niveau d'intimité et cela, Neji l'appréciait.

* * *

Harry était bien. Très bien. Elle marchait en discutant avec TenTen et avait l'impression de parler avec Hermione. Bien sûr, son amie n'était pas comme la kunoichi, mais la jeune sorcière se esentait vraiment à l'aise avec elle.

« Nous allons nous arrêter là pour la nuit ». Décréta Gai.

« Compris Gai-sensei ! Je vais installer ma tente en moins de cinq minutes ou je ferai mille fois le tour de Konoha sur les mans en frappant des pieds ! » S'exclama Lee.

Harry s'arrêta net et jeta un regard perdu à TenTen. Ce fut pourtant Naruto qui se porta à son secours.

« Ignore-les Harry-chan. C'est la méthode que tout Konoha a adopté en ce qui les concerne. »

« … d'accord. »

Une fois que le campement fut totalement installé et que Lee eut monté sa tente en six minutes, TenTen entraîna la survivante en-dehors de la clairière.

« Neji a repéré une source qui coule un peu plus loi et ça forme un petit lagon. On va pouvoir se la ver là et si on a du bol, on pourra même pêcher quelques poissons pour manger ce soir. » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Super ! »

En quelques minutes elles furent au bord du point d'eau. Elles se dévêtirent rapidement, se dépêchant de mettre leur corps dans l'eau fraîche afin de se débarrasser le plus vite possible de la crasse du voyage.

« Harry-san ! Il y a plein de poissons ! Faisons un concours. Celle qui en attrape le plus avant que les garçons ne viennent nous chercher ! »

« D'accord. » Répondit la jeune sorcière. Le concours fut ainsi lancé.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Neji, ne voyant toujours pas revenir sa coéquipière et la cousine de Naruto s'enquit d'elles auprès des autres membres de l'équipe.

Ceux-ci, n'osant pas aller les chercher et encourir le courroux de TenTen pour avoir osé les espionner dans son bain le désignèrent d'autorité « chargé des relations hommes-femmes au sein de la mission 5 de l'équipe 9 rallongée du shinobi Uzumaki Naruto ». Titre ronflant s'il en était, mais qui l'obligeait à se coltiner tous les rapports entre femmes et hommes lors de cette mission.

Neji soupira.

* * *

Harry en était à son quatrième poisson quand elle ressentit une énergie se déclencher brusquement. Ses réflexes, conditionnés par la guerre avec l'autre face de serpent se déclenchèrent et elle faillit attaquer sans se poser de question. Heureusement, TenTen avait repéré de qui il s'agissait et s'adressa à la présence étrangère.

« Oui, Neji ? »

« C'est l'heure du repas et vous êtes parties au moins une heure. Nous vous attendons au campement. »

« OK ! »

L'énergie, que maintenant la britannique parvint à identifier au chakra disparut.

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux filles étaient de retour au campement. TenTen avait remporté le concours de pêche avec huit poissons pêchés tandis que son adversaire traînait de la patte avec moitié moins.

Gai et Lee furent enchantés qu'elles aient pêché, parlant sans cesse de leur « jeunesse cool ». Harry décida alors de suivre l'exemple des coéquipiers des deux ninjas habillés en vert et de les ignorer.

La soirée passa tranquillement, la sorcière faisant plus ample connaissance avec son cousin, enchantée de pouvoir parler tranquillement avec sa famille.

* * *

Le lendemain, ils arrivèrent à Konoha.

Naruto était excité et courait ans tous les sens, pressé de faire découvrir son village à son « Harry-chan ». Oui, SON Harry-chan. Après tout, elle ÉTAIT sa petite cousine et il était de son devoir de la protéger et de s'occuper d'elle.

Il l'emmena aussitôt voir l'Hokage.

Harry était enchantée par le village qu'elle découvrait. L'entrée était gardée par deux ninjas dont elle apprit qu'ils s'appelaient Izumo et Kotetsu et qu'ils avaient toujours plus ou moins été désignés pour ce poste. Ils étaient, selon Naruto une des constantes du village. Son cousin, dans un babillage surexcité parlait déjà de la présenter à tous ses amis, de lui faire rencontrer le « teme, Sakura-chan, cet abruti de Sai, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei et Yamato-taicho ». En clair, la jeune fille comprit qu'il voulait l'intégrer le plus vite possible dans sa vie en lui faisant découvrir tous ceux qui avaient pour lui une grande valeur. Ce fut plus fort qu'elle et elle serra aussitôt son cousin dans ses bras, émue par tant de confiance en elle et le désir de faire de sa personne une constante dans la vie du shinobi.

D'abord, ils partirent voir l'Hokage sixième du nom, la princesse des limaces, Senju Tsunade. Cette dernière était dans son bureau, essayant bravement de vaincre de monstre difforme qu'était la paperasse. Dire qu'elle étaient enchantée de les voir était un doux euphémisme et elle s'empressa de mettre les formulaires de côté pour saluer les deux Uzumaki.

« Bonjour, je suis Senju Tsunade, l'hokage sixième du nom. »

« Enchantée Tsunade-sama, je suis Potter Harriet, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Harry. Je suis la cousine de Naruto et la nièce de feu Uzumaki Kushina. Ma mère s'appelait Yuri et était sa petite sœur avant que Uzushio ne soit attaqué. »

« Bienvenue, Harry-san. Je suppose que vous désirez vous installer ici ? »

« Hai, Hokage-sama. J'ai déjà fait transférer mes fonds dans une des banques de Konoha et le responsable de mon compte a déjà acheté un endroit où je vais pouvoir vivre ainsi qu'un local commercial. »

« Et que désirez-vous vendre ? »

« Je désirais ouvrir une pâtisserie qui ferait salon de thé, café... Je proposerais du thé ou du café avec des pâtisseries que j'ai fait moi-même. »

« C'est une bonne idée, ma foi. Quand comptez-vous l'ouvrir ? »

« Le plus vite possible, Hokage-sama. »

Tsunade hocha la tête, satisfaite des réponse de la jeune femme. Elle soupira, il lui fallait maintenant passer à la partie la plus difficile de cette rencontre. Elle expliqua donc à la dernière héritière des Potter qu'elle allait être questionnée par le département du renseignement, qqu'elle subirait un examen médical et qu'elle serait sous surveillance pendant encore quelques temps afin d'être sûrs et certains qu'elle ne présentait pas de danger pour Konoha.

La sorcière l'accepta, dans la mesure où cela ne l'avait pas vraiment surprise.

Quand, enfin, le discours fut fini, les deux cousins purent s'échapper du bureau, Naruto guidant sa cousine en direction de la banque.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre.

Juste quelques petits mots pour finir. j'adore Sirius et Remus ainsi que Ron et Hermione. les deux premiers reviendront plus tard dans la fic, et je peux vous assurer que les deux derniers feront forcément une apparition. Pour ce qui est du contexte dan slequel les deux histoires se passent, je ferai le point dans un chapitre afin de clarifier pourquoi mon Neji d'amour, Severus Remus et Sirius sont toujours vivant. En attendant, à la prochaine ^^!


	4. Un début pétillant

Salut! J'étais tellement co,tente d'avoir fini le chapitre que j'ai publié un peu vite! JE vous remercie de suivre cette histoire et bonne lecture!

À la banque, Harry et Naruto récupérèrent ses clefs, celle de son appartement et celle de sa future boutique. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le département du renseignement. Là, ils furent accueillis ar un chuunin qui les redirigea en direction du bureau de Morino Ibiki.

« Bonjour, Uzumaki, Potter-san »

« Bonjour Morino-san. » Répondit ladite Potter.

« Donc, vous voulez vous installer à Konoha, c'est bien cela ? »

« Oui. »

« Je vais vous demander si vous acceptez de vous faire examiner par un de nos ninjas du clan Yamanaka. Ils ont récemment développé une technique qui permet de voir des souvenirs et de les retranscrire sur un écran... »

Harry hésita. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment que quelqu'un se balade dans sa tête. D'un autre côté, si elle refusait, ça voudrait dire qu'elle avait quelque chose à cacher, alors que ce n'était strictement pas le cas. Elle n'avait RIEN à cacher. En tout cas, pas à Konoha.

« J'accepte, mais je veux qu'il n'y ait que le minimum de personnes présentes. Et je vous préviens tout de suite, la langue parlée est ma langue de naissance, il vous faudra me faire confiance pour les traductions. »

Elle le vit hésiter. Lentement, il hocha la tête. Il avait accepté.

« Je vous jure sur mon honneur que je vas faire de mon mieux pour traduire les paroles le plus fidèlement possible. » Rajouta-t-elle après quelques instants de réflexion.

Morino accepta ce serment et appela dans son bureau l'hokage et Yamanaka Inoichi. Harry de son côté demanda à Naruto de rester.

Une fois que tout le monde fut assis et l'écran installé, Inoichi s'assit devant la jeune britannique, tendant sa main d'un air interrogateur. Quand elle acquiesça, il entra en contact avec l'esprit de la jeune femme en même temps que sa main lui touchait le front.

* * *

Inoichi flottait. Il arrivait vers le cerveau d'Harry. Il entendit soudain son nom. La jeune civile était là.

« Suivez-moi, Inoichi-san, je vais vous montrer ma vie depuis les premières heures après ma naissance. »

Ils partirent. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'image du cerveau fut remplacé par l'image d'un grand château.

« Voici Poudlard. C'est le château qui me sert à protéger mes pensées. D'habitude, les portes et les souvenirs sont verrouillés, mais pour vous aujourd'hui, j'ai tout ouvert. Bon, commençons par les donjons, il s'agit du début de ma vie. »

Inoichi visita ainsi les donjons. Il vit le début de la vie d'Harriet. Ses parents, aimants, avec son parrain, les meilleurs amis de ses parents. Puis, l'élément qui vint tout détruire, l'attaque de Voldemort. L'abandon par la nuit froide de novembre par un vieil homme avec une femme capable de se transformer en chat, « Dumbledore Albus et McGonagall Minerva, morts tous les deux. », de l'explication d'Harry.

Il vit ensuite les souvenirs d'enfance défiler à toute vitesse, les cris de la ''famille'' de la jeune fille, le placard sous les escaliers, les corvées, les ''chasse au Harry'', la nourriture pas assez suffisante, le rabaissement, l'humiliation et enfin, enfin, le bout du tunnel avec l'arrivée des lettres de Poudlard.

Ils sortirent alors des donjons, pénétrèrent dans le grand Hall. Là, ils assistèrent aux années de Poudlard. Première année, deuxième année, troisième année et presque l'intégralité de la quatrième année. Celle-ci s'interrompit au moment où Harry fut emportée par le portoloin.

« La suite de cette mémoire a été enfermée à double tour, je ne désirais pas la laisser traîner à tout va, vous comprenez... »

« Naturellement, Potter-san. »

La jeune sorcière se saisit alors d'une malle sous une des tables, celle de Serpentard, si Inoichi se souvenait bien et tira une malle qu'elle ouvrit d'un geste de baguette magique.

L'assistance put assister, médusée et horrifiée à la renaissance de Voldemort. Puis vint la cinquième année, qui avait été elle aussi enfermée. Les retenues injustes, l'Occlumencie et enfin vint la visite au ministère de la magie. Quand Sirius avait manqué mourir, sauvé par un sortilège qui le percuta te l'envoya cogner contre le mur. La capture de Pettigrow en enfin l'espoir d'Harriet d'habiter avec son parrain. Espoir aussitôt déçu par Dumbledore qui la renvoya illico chez les Dursleys.

Enfin, la sixième année arriva, avec une amitié naissante entre Harry et Draco Malfoy. L'apprentissage de la vie de Voldemort, la découverte des horcruxes. L'infiltration de l'école par les mangemorts aidés par Théodore Nott. La mort de Dumbledore. La cavale, la destruction des horcruxes. Le retour à Poudlard, la bataille. Le sauvetage in extremis de Snape par Fumseck, celui de Fred par Tonks, Mc Gonagall se jetant devant un sort qui allait atteindre Remus. Harry se rendant à sa mort dans la forêt interdite. L'avada kedavra lancé. La rencontre avec le vieux directeur de Poudlard dans la gare de King's Cross. Le mensonge de Lucius Malfoy : « elle est morte ». La protection de tous par l'acte de bravoure d'Harry. Et enfin, l'affrontement final. L'expelliarmus et la baguette de sureau se retournant contre celui qui la manipulait, ne pouvant blesser son véritable maître.

La joie, l'épuisement, la reconstruction se succédaient dans une suite de mémoires toutes plus étourdissantes les unes que les autres, dans la salle sur demande.

Enfin ils atteignirent la salle commune des Gryffondors. Là étaient entreposées les mémoires les plus précieuses de Harry avec Ron, Hermione, Sirius et Remus. Même Malfoy fils y faisait une brève apparition. Une fois ces mémoires visitées, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de métamorphose où Harry avait entreposées toutes les mémoires post-guerre. Le voyage avec Ginny et Luna dont une copie était dans la salle des gryffondors, la découverte de la mise en couple de Sirius avec Snape et de Remus avec Malfoy père dont la femme avait été tuée par Voldemort avant la fin de la première guerre. L'euphorie de découvrir que Harry avait encore de la famille. La dispute et enfin le départ. Harry arrêta là les images, le reste, ils le connaissaient. Elle soupira.

* * *

Dans la salle, le silence était étourdissant. Inoichi et Harry se réveillèrent.

Naruto eut alors un réflexe plus fort que lui. Il se rua hors de son siège et attrapa sa cousine, la serrant dans ses bras.

La jeune fille eut un sanglot et s'agrippa aux bras rassurant de son cousin alors qu'elle se mit à pleurer jusqu'à épuisement.

Quand elle s'interrompit enfin, elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle s'endormit dans les bras de Naruto. Ce dernier passa un bras derrière ses genoux et un autre dans son dos et la nicha contre lui.

« Baa-chan, je vais ramener mon Harry-chan chez elle. »

« TON Harry-chan, Naruto ? »

« Oui, c'est ma cousine, alors pour une fois que je peux dire de quelqu'un qu'il ou elle ets de ma famille, je vais pas m'en priver. Je vais la ramener chez elle, Baa-chan. »

Il sortit de la salle et du bâtiment quelques instants plus tard, Harry blottie dans le creux de son épaule.

* * *

Quand Harry se réveilla, elle était dans un lit. Etrange, ça ne ressemblait pas à son lit à Poudlard, pas à celui de la tente, pas plus qu'à celui du manoir Black ou même du manoir Potter. Où était-elle ? À cet instant, tout lui revint en mémoire avec la violence d'un boomerang que l'on lance au hasard et au retour duquel on ne s'attend pas.

Quelle honte ! Elle gémit, s'empourprent jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Une vraie honte. Elle s'était comportée comme un bébé !

Il y avait du bruit dans sa cuisine. Qui pouvait donc être là ? Elle saisit sa baguette et se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Là, la stupeur la fit ouvrir puis fermer la bouche plusieurs fois. Dans sa cuisine se trouvaient quatre personnes. La première, de dos, était blonde. 'Naruto' lui souffla une petite voix dan sa tête. Une deuxième était une fille. Grande, en tout cas plus grande que Harry, elle avait des yeux vert d'eau et des cheveux _rose chewing-gum_ ! _Rose chewing-gum_ !

Le troisième était un garçon de son âge, brun, avec des cheveux tellement ébouriffés qu'ils en défiaient la gravité, ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que ceux de Snape et à peu près aussi hanté, mettant définitivement Harry mal à l'aise.

Le quatrième avait des cheveux encore pire que ceux de Naruto et du brun réunis. Les siens étaient d'une couleur argent et tellement en pétard que Harry se demanda depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas vu un peigne. Et enfin, car ce n'était pas tout, on ne pouvait que voir un quart de son visage ! La moitié inférieure était dissimulée par un masque accroché à son haut tandis que la partie partie supérieure droit était cachée par son œil.

« … »

« … »

Ils s'observaient.

« Heuu, Naruto, tu me présente peut-être ? »

« Bien sûr Harry-chan ! Alors voici Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme et Kakashi-sensei. »

À l'énoncé de leur prénom, chacun lui fit un signe, sauf celui qui de toute évidence devait être Sasuke-teme puisqu'il se contenta d'un « hn », très peu évocateur.

« Enchantée, je suis Potter Harry, la cousine par Naruto. Ma mère était la sœur de sa mère. Maintenant, si ce n'est pas impoli, est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce que vous faîtes dans ma cuisine ? »

« Navrée, Potter-san ! » S'exclama Sakura. « Nous devons aller en mission et nous sommes venus chercher Naruto. Comme il ne voulait pas partir tant que vous dormiez, nous avons décidé d'attendre que vous vous réveilliez. »

« Je suis réveillée à présent, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser partir comme ça sans rien manger. Vous avez quelques instants ? Il doit me rester quelques gâteaux quelque part... »

Harry fourra aussitôt sa tête dans son frigo, trouvant quasi instantanément la fournée de muffins qu'elle avait fait la veille. Elle en emballa une douzaine dans un sac en papier qu'elle tendit à Naruto avec un grand sourire.

« Vas-y Naruto. Je peux me débrouiller. »

« Tu es certaine, Harry-chan ? »

« Mais oui, allez, vas-y. »

Après avoir un peu hésité, Harry se saisit de son cousin, le serra dans ses bras et lui plaqua un bisous sur la joue.

« Vas-y Naruto, je te promets que je serai toujours à Konoha quand tu reviendras de ta mission. »

Ce dernier la regarda avec les yeux bleus un peu brillant, l'enserra brièvement dans une étreinte à couper le souffle avant de lui sourire et de s'éclipser avec son équipe.

* * *

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles Harry prépara son café à l'ouverture. Elle avait prévu la possibilité pour les clients d'emporter leurs pâtisseries ainsi que leur boisson et avait agrément son café d'une petite dizaine de tables.

Le jour de l'ouverture, quelques clients entrèrent. Il s'agissait uniquement de civils. Ils prirent le temps de s'installer pour consommer sur place. Alors que Harry finissait de servir une table, une équipe de shinobis entrèrent.

« TenTen-san, Neji-san, Gai-san, Lee-san ! Bienvenue ! »

« Merci Harry-san. J'ai vu que tu avais ouvert ton café alors je les ai convaincus de venir avec moi. » Dit la seule kunoichi de l'équipe.

« C'est gentil de penser à moi. Que voulez-vous ? Vous pouvez prendre sur place ou à emporter. »

« Je veux une tasse de thé vert avec une tartelette à la fraise à emporter, s'il te plaît Harry-san. » Répondit TenTen.

« Un café noir, grande tasse avec un cupcake à la carotte, s'il-te-plaît. » Demanda Neji.

« La jeunesse du gâteau au chocolat et du darjeeling se marie bien ! » S'exclama Gai.

À cet instant, Lee se mit à pleurer en déclarant que ce qu'avait commandé Gai était l'apogée de la jeunesse et qu'il prendrait la même chose.

La jeune sorcière eut un sourire un peu gêné et s'empressa de servir les deux ninjas en vert avant de donner sa commande à TenTen et de préparer celle de Neji. Une fois tout prêt et donné, les ninjas la saluèrent joyeusement avant de partir pour leur mission, laissant une jeune fille souriante derrière eux.

Le lendemain, alors que Harry ouvrait tout juste son café, une entrée la fit se retourner. Neji se trouvait au comptoir, le visage légèrement rosé.

« Oui, Neji-san ? »

« Le cupcake était doux et très bon, sucré et... parfait en fait. Alors, j'aimerais un cupcake marbré au café avec une grande tasse au café, s'il te plaît Harry-san. »

« Bien-sûr. Ça fera 75 ryôs, Neji-san »

Harry était aux anges. Non seulement elle avait déjà un régulier mais en plus, les cupcakes dont elle n'était pas sûre qu'ils aient du succès dans cette partie du monde avaient au moins eu du succès auprès d'une personne et pas des moindres.

Elle sourit en rendant sa monnaie à Neji et en lui tendant son paquet.

« Au revoir Neji-san. »

« Au revoir Harry-san. »

Sur ces derniers mots, le shinobi sortit. La journée se passa bien pour harry, le bouche à oreille commença à faire son effet et une majorité des clients qu'elle avait vus la veille revinrent, pour le plupart avec d'autres personnes. Cela ne manqua pas de faire plaisir à la jeune sorcière même si pour le moment, l'équipe 9 était les seuls shinobis venus lui rendre visite.

Il lui sembla avoir parlé trop tôt. Au moment où elle achevait ce train de pensée, une kunoichi poussa la porte de son commerce. Elle était grande (quoi qu'encore une fois, toutes les personnes comparées à Harry pouvaient être considérées comme grandes), portait des vêtements osés sur un corps pour le moins avantageux. Ses cheveux violets étaient remontés en une coiffure peu élaborée et elle avait un petit air de démence qui évoqua brièvement en Harry la défunte Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black. La kunoichi lui commanda un thé vert et un cupcake meringué au citron à manger sur place.

« Salut, je suis Anko. Tu dois être la nouvelle au village, la cousine d'Uzumaki, Potter Harriet, c'est ça ? »

« Effectivement, Anko-san. Enchantée de faire cotre connaissance. »

« Moi de même, Harry-chan. » La femme lui sourit, ce qui permit de chasser quelque peu la folie sous-jacente présente sur son visage.

Elle prit place au bar et passa les quelques vingt minutes suivantes à papoter gentiment avec la patronne du café. Quand elle régla finalement et repartit sur son chemin, Harry était contente d'avoir fait une connaissance de plus dans le village.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de la jeune sorcière quand le soir, quinze minutes seulement avant la fermeture, Tsunade pénétra dans son café.

« Bonjour Harry-san, j'ai eu de bons échos sur vos gâteaux et votre thé. Que me conseillez-vous ? »

« J'ai des cupcakes, des tartelettes, des parts de gâteaux... C'est selon ce que vous désirez, hokage-sama. »

« Dans ce cas, je vais prendre un cupcake meringué au citron et une grande tasse de thé vert, à emporter. »

Harry s'agita, préparant la commande de la chef de Konoha. Une fois que ce fut fini, Tsunade avisa les pots de breuvage qu'elle avait préparé le matin même.

« Dites-moi, Harry-san, comment se fait-il que le thé que vous m'ayez servi soit encore brûlant alors que vous n'avez rien préparé ? »

« C'est simple. Je fais plusieurs litres de thé, café, jus de fruit et chocolat chaud le matin et je les met sous un charme spécial. »

« Qu'est-ce donc que ce 'charme' ? »

« C'est... comment diriez-vous chez vous... Ah oui ! C'est en rapport avec mon kekkei genkai. Vous savez, ma magie. »

Là, la jeune sorcière vit littéralement la petite ampoule s'allumer au-dessus de la tête du hokage qui lui demanda encore quelques détails sur sa magie avant de régler sa consommation et de s'éclipser.

L'heure de la fermeture arriva enfin et Harry récupéra les invendus afin de les amener, comme elle avait fait la veille, à l'orphelinat du village.

* * *

La semaine s'écoula tranquillement et Harry eut le plaisir de revoir ses clients civils, toujours plus nombreux. Ce ne furent pas les seuls à revenir. Anko revint le lendemain ainsi que tous les jours de la semaine, comme Neji qui acheta à chaque fois un nouveau cupcake, en faisant l'éloge. Tsunade revint une fois et TenTen prit l'habitude de venir la voir un jour sur deux.

Quand, enfin, vint presque l'heure de fermer le café pour une journée, la porte s'ouvrit et un shinobi avec des cheveux d'un blond éclatant passa la porte.

« Naruto ! » S'écria Harry en sautant au cou de son cousin.


	5. L'umami

Bonjour Bonjour! Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'uppdate très vite ces derniers temps mais cette histoire semble avoir pris un flot auquel je ne m'attendais pas. Je vais poster ce chapitre et retourner travailler sur le 6 dont j'ai déjà un bon bout du début. Bref, merci encore à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser une petite review! bref, pas plus de bla bla, enjoy!

* * *

Naruto répondit aussitôt à l'étreinte de sa cousine en l'enserrant à son tour dans ses bras. Il était enchanté. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un se réjouissait de son retour comme ça.

* * *

Harry était heureuse du geste de Naruto, cela signifiait qu'il l'acceptait dans sa bulle et dans sa famille. La jeune fille eut un sourire éclatant et se promit que lorsqu'ils seraient un peu lus confortables l'un avec l'autre, elle lui demanderait de venir s'installer chez elle. Elle ne voulait plus être seule. Elle l'avait été toute une partie de sa vie et à présent, elle désirait quelqu'un qui ne se ferait pas d'idées sur leur relation et qui éventuellement pourrait la traiter comme une petite sœur. Même les Weasley ne l'avaient jamais traité comme un membre de la famille Elle était la meilleure amie de Ron, la complice et partenaire secrète des jumeaux, une amie très forte pour Ginny et elle en connaissait que peu les autres frères Weasley.

Ensuite, il y avait Remus et Sirius. Sirius, bien qu'il soit son parrain ne s'était jamais comporté comme une figure parentale et bien trop souvent comme un ami que comme quelqu'un qui aurait dû remplacer son père en cas de mort de sa famille. Remus, pour sa part était l'équivalent d'un oncle. Il était la voix de la raison et elle l'aimait bien, mais elle ne parvenait pas à le percevoir comme une figure parentale.

Elle avait aimé Dumbledore comme un grand père mais elle avait fini par se rendre compte que le vieil homme, dans son objectif d'aider le monde sorcier l'avait bien trop manipulée. Il ne fallait pas s'y méprendre. Elle avait sincèrement aimé le directeur de Poudlard, mais elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir fait passer le bien d'une société devant le sien. Elle se savait égoïste, mais estimait qu'elle avait assez et surtout trop donné au monde sorcier et que celui-ci pouvait cordialement aller voir ailleurs si elle y était. Au final, Dumbledore s'était soucié d'elle mais pas assez pour la faire passer en priorité.

Les Dursley avaient été les seuls dont elle aurait pu dire qu'ils étaient sa famille, malheureusement, ils se détestaient cordialement. Le seul avec qui elle avait amélioré ses rapports était Dudley, et encore, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle l'avait sauvé des détraqueurs.

C'était pourquoi avoir enfin une famille avait un nouveau goût tout particulier et très agréable.

« Bon retour Naruto. Ta mission s'est bien passée ? Tu es blessé ? Tu as faim ? Assieds-toi ! Tu veux quelque chose à boire, à manger ? »

La jeune femme était passée en mode ''mère poule''. Elle le fit asseoir à une table, lui apportant tout de suite eau, café, thé, jus de fruit, plusieurs assortiments de gâteaux, de cupcakes et l'examina aussitôt sous toutes les coutures. Il ne semblait pas blessé, juste un peu fatigué, mais cela elle pouvait le comprendre vu les circonstances.

« Harry-chan, ça va. Calme-toi. Je vais bien. »

La sorcière soupira et s'assit en face de son cousin.

« Je sais. Mais Naruto, est-ce que tu voudrais bien rester avec moi, juste pour ce soir ? »

« D'accord, si ça peut te rassurer. »

« Merci ! »

Dix minutes plus tard, la civile ferma le café et guida Naruto jusqu'à son appartement. Ils firent le chemin en discutant tranquillement quand Naruto aperçut de loin une silhouette.

« Harry-chan ! Il y a le teme devant. » siffla-t-il.

« Et ? »

« Et je veux éviter tout prix cet abruti! »

« ...Hein ? »

« Écoute, tu me cache et je te promets de tout t'expliquer. »

« OK. »

Harry fit alors signe à Naruto de se cacher et s'avança en interpellant Sasuke. Ce dernier se tourna et la gratifia d'un « hn » dont elle sut immédiatement que cela voulait dire qu'il était heureux de la voir, qu'il voulait savoir si sa santé était en bon ordre et si les gens étaient gentils avec elle... Non. Sérieusement non. Qui essayait-elle de berner ? C'était seulement un grognement primaire venu de quelqu'un encore moins poli que le plus débile des hommes des cavernes. Bref.

« Bonjour à vous aussi, Uchiwa-san. » répondit-elle.

« Z'auriez vu Naruto ? » Grogna-t-il.

« Effectivement. Il est passé au café puis est reparti à son appartement. »

Le ninja tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi ! » S'exclama-t-elle sarcastiquement en direction de la silhouette. Il l'ignora. Une fois que la voie fut libre, elle fit signe à Naruto qui la rejoignit et l'entraîna à toute allure en direction de son appartement.

À l'intérieur, il verrouilla aussitôt toutes entrées et put enfin se relaxer, s'asseyant sur le canapé à côté de la survivante.

« Alors, Naruto, que s'est-il passé avec Sasuke ? »

« Il m'a embrassé ! »

… Le blanc. Le cerveau d'Harry s'arrêta momentanément de fonctionner.

« ... »

« Et en plus, il a mis la langue ! La LANGUE ! Et après, il a osé faire son petit sourire moqueur, tu sais celui qui te donne envie de le frapper ! Et il a osé me toucher ! Et... ! Et... ! »

Au fur et à mesure de son énumération, Naruto devenait de plus en plus rouge et de plus en plus gêné.

Ce fut plus fort qu'elle. Harry explosa de rire. Pendant cinq minutes, elle se tint le ventre sans discontinuer, tentant tant bien que mal de se calmer.

« OK, OK, du calme Naruto. Explique-moi tout depuis le début. » Fit-elle, parvenant enfin à se calmer.

« On s'était séparés. Le teme et moi sommes partis pour attraper une des personnes qu'on devait attraper et Kakashi-sensei avec Sakura-chan étaient partis ailleurs pour attraper l'autre. Bref, on a fini par capturer notre cible. J'étais en train de le ligoter quand soudain, je sens une présence dans mon dos. Je me retourne et le teme était là, tout près. Et il s'est approché plus près, plus près et encore plus près et cet enfoiré m'a coincé contre un arbre ! Il m'a bloqué et... et... Finalement, j'ai réussi à me dégager quand Sakura-chan et Kakashi-sensei sont arrivés. Depuis, je l'évite. »

Harry sourit devant les troubles de son cousin.

« La seule chose que je peux te recommander, Naruto, c'est de réfléchir à si tu veux une relation avec lui. Il ne s'agit pas de savoir si c'est moral ou si les gens vont se poser des questions en te voyant avec lui. Il s'agit de te demander si l'embrasser, lui tenir la main, lui dire que tu l'aimes ou même plus tard faire l'amour avec lui est quelque chose que tu veux. Je ne te jugerais pas. De là d'où je viens, nous ne sommes pas étroit d'esprit et nous pouvons tout à fait concevoir qu'un homme aime un autre homme ou qu'une femme puisse aimer une autre femme »

« Je vais y penser, merci Harry-chan. »

« De rien. »

Elle sourit à Naruto, lui ébouriffa les cheveux et alla préparer le repas.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry se leva, se rendit au café et commença à préparer ses gâteaux et ses breuvages de la journée. Naruto fit irruption dans la cuisine deux heures plus tard, les cheveux ébouriffés, la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue, dormant encore à moitié, ses vêtements enfilés de travers.

« Bonjour Naruto ! » Le salua joyeusement Harry.

« 'lut Harry-chan. » Il s'assit à une table du café et se rendormit aussitôt. Harry pouffa en voyant cela.  
Quand, une heure plus tard il lui fallut ouvrir le café, Naruto ronflait toujours comme un bienheureux. Harry décida alors de transformer la table sur laquelle il dormait en un canapé et la chaise en une couverture. Pour ce faire, elle lui lança un sortilège de lévitation, fit les métamorphoses nécessaires puis rabaissa son cousin qui se contenta de ronfler un peu plus fort.

Dix minutes après avoir déverrouillé la porte et changé le signe déclarant ''fermé'' en ''ouvert'', Neji entra.

« Neji-san ! Bienvenue ! »

« Bonjour Harry-san. Je n'ai pas de mission aujourd'hui est-ce que cela te dérange si je reste pour consommer ici ? »

« Non pas du tout ! »

Il s'installa au comptoir.

« Un cupcake vanille avec un grand café noir s'il-te-plaît. »

Elle acquiesça et prépara sa commande.

« Naruto est donc de retour ? Que fait-il là ? »

« Il a dormi chez moi cette nuit et est arrivé au café il y a une heure, on aurait dit qu'il avait été éjecté du lit. Il s'est installé à une table et s'est endormi, du coup j'ai métamorphosé la table en un canapé. C'est quand même plus confortable. »

« Je vois. »

Non, Neji ne voyait pas du tout. Il savait, SAVAIT que Naruto et Harry étaient cousins, mais ça n'avait jamais dérangé un seul clan que des cousins se marient entre eux. C'était d'ailleurs ce que faisaient la plupart des clans, les Hyuugas et les Uchiwa en premier. Il fronça des sourcils, cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Harry de son côté, haussa un sourcil devant la froideur et la sécheresse de ces deux petits mots. Neji n'était jamais comme ça d'habitude. Quelque chose n'était pas normal...

Bon d'un autre côté, Neji était un homme ayant de surcroît une autre culture, elle ne pouvait pas savoir automatiquement ce qu'il pensait. Elle se contenta donc de continuer à vaquer à ses occupations.

* * *

Quand les premiers clients civils entrèrent, ils eurent la surprise de découvrir Neji Hyuuga et Naruto Uzumaki dans le café. Le premier observant le moindre des faits et gestes de la propriétaire du café, le second finissant sa nuit dans un canapé qui la veille encore n'était pas là.

* * *

Naruto grogna. Le niveau sonore de la pièce où il se trouvait avait augmenté et une exclamation plus forte que les autres l'avait réveillé. Il se releva. La première chose qu'il vit fut du rose. Des cheveux roses. 'Sakura' lui signala son cerveau. Il observa autour de lui. Sakura, Neji et Sas...

« Naruto. Tu es réveillé ? » Lui demanda Harry.

« Hai. Merci Harry-chan. J'ai dormi longtemps ? »

« Tu t'es endormi une heure avant l'ouverture du café. Neji est arrivé un quart d'heure après l'ouverture et ça fait maintenant presque deux heures, donc tu as dormi au moins trois heures. Félicitations d'avoir fini ta nuit. » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

À l'insu des deux cousins, deux ninjas jetaient des regards noirs en direction du canapé. Neji, parce qu'il n'était PAS jaloux que Naruto ait passé la nuit chez du tout !

Sasuke, de son côté n'appréciait pas que cette fille soit aussi à l'aise avec SON crétin. Non mais.

Sakura de son côté observa les garçons, pencha la tête d'un côté, tentant de comprendre ce qui se passait avant de hausser les épaules et de retourner à son thé glacé accompagné d'une part de cheesecake. Elle allait finir accro à ces gâteaux si elle continuait comme ça.

* * *

Harry était en train de fermer le café pour la journée quand une masse fondit sur elle. Elle ne put retenir un couinement de surprise dont elle jurerait ses grands dieux qu'elle ne l'avait jamais émis. Elle regarda enfin ce qui l'avait trouvée. Un hibou. Et pas n'importe lequel, non. Coquecigrue. Ce dernier voletait autour de sa tête comme un colibri shooté à la caféine. Autant dire que cela n'impliquait rien de bon concernant ce hibou en particulier.

« Coq, calme toi espèce de boule de plume surexcitée. » Dit-elle, en espérant que personne n'était en train de la voir parler avec un volatile, comme s'il s'agissait d'une personne.

Elle soupira de soulagement quand le volatile se posa sur son épaule et lui tendit une jambe à laquelle était attachée une missive.

Harry la détacha et reconnut l'écriture d'Hermione. Celle-ci lui expliquait qu'elle et Ron avaient retrouvé ses parents et s'apprêtaient à rentrer en Angleterre.

La sorcière soupira, ils auraient une sacrée surprise quand ils reviendraient et la trouveraient partie. Il lui fallait vite écrire une lettre pour prévenir ses amis. Elle se dépêcha d'aller écrire.

* * *

Voilà voilà, c'est la fin. je voulais mettre un bout avec tous les autres qui sont en Angleterre mais j'ai préféré rester dans le thème et à Konoha, le reste viendra pour le chapitre 6.

Juste quelques petits mots sur l'umami. Il s'agit d'un goût particulier découvert récemment par des scientifiques japonais que les occidentaux ne connaissaient pas. J'ai donc choisi ce titre pour ce chapitre. à vous de trouver pourquoi j'ai choisi celui-là spécialement (et non, c'est pas parce que j'ai plus d'idées pour mes titres. C'est pas vrai!). Plus sérieusement, c'est la première fois que je ne galère pas à trouver un titre de chapitre, celui-là s'étant imposé facilement. Et pourtant...aidez moi à trouver des goût ou des sensations, je suis en manque d'idée! Merci d'avance de votre aide *yeux de chien battus tous mouillés*

Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, à plus!


	6. Le croustillant de la situation

Salut Salut! J'espère que vous allez bien, moi j'ai pris froid, j'ai mal à la gorge -.-' Bref, je sais que ma vie ne vous intéresse pas, alors voici le nouveau chapitre. Enjoy!

* * *

À des milliers de kilomètres de là, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley posèrent enfin un pied sur le sol britannique.

Une fois les parents d'Hermione réinstallés chez eux, les deux sorciers se dépêchèrent au Terrier. Ce qu'ils y trouvèrent fut pour le moins déconcertant. Dans la salle à manger du Terrier se trouvaient Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin et Lucius Malfoy, accompagnés par les jumeaux, Ginny, les parents Weasley et Luna Lovegood.

« Mais... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Souffla Hermione, estomaquée.

Tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps.

Ce n'est qu'après trente minutes, trois engueulades et des verres de whiskey pur-feu distribués largement que les deux meilleurs amis de Harry comprirent ce qui posait problème.

« Donc, je résume. Harry avait le soutien de Sirius pour ouvrir son café. Elle était prête à le faire quand elle a reçu des nouvelles de Gringotts. Les gobelins ont découvert qu'elle avait de la famille. Elle a voulu en parler mais Sirius a fait une fixation sur son projet professionnel. Ils se sont disputés, elle a hurlé sur à peu près tout le monde avant de se rendre au manoir Potter. Vous avez essayé de a contacter par cheminette et les elfes de maison vous ont dit qu'elle avait déménagé. »

Au fur et à mesure de son énumération, Sirius semblait se ratatiner de plus en plus.

Très calmement, Hermione se leva, se dirigea vers l'homme et lui infligea la pire des taloches derrière la tête qu'il ait jamais connu.

Ron s'apprêtait à prendre la parole quand une masse plumes surexcitée franchit la fenêtre du Terrier.

« Coq ! Viens-là ! » S'exclama aussitôt le rouquin.

La bestiole se posa et tendit une patte à son maître à laquelle était accrochée une lettre.

« C'est de Harry ! » s'exclama-t-il, avant de parcourir la lettre, Hermione à ses côtés la lisant à haute voix pour le bénéfice de tous les autres.

« _Chers Ron et Hermione,_

 _Je suis super contente que vous ayez retrouvé les Granger. Si vous êtes déjà en Angleterre, vous devez savoir que j'ai ''disparu''. En fait, après ma dispute avec Sirius, j'ai décidé de faire connaissance avec la seule famille qu'il me reste, mon cousin. J'ai donc emménagé dans son village et ai ouvert mon café. Je m'entend super bien avec tout le monde et non, je ne fais pas mon asociale. Je parle avec d'autres gens que Naruto, vous savez._

 _Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que je vais bien et que si vous voulez me contacter, il suffit d'aller voir Gripsec, le gobelin chargé des coffres Potter._

 _Voilà voilà. Je vous embrasse fort,_

 _Harry. »_

Le silence qui suivit en fut presque assourdissant. Tout le monde commença alors à parler dans tous les sens, chacun essayant de se faire entendre par-dessus le brouhaha. Seules Hermione et Luna restaient d'un calme olympien, observant ce qui se passait.

La seule pensée qui les traversa l'une comme l'autre fut 'Harry, je te promets de te trouver et tu vas t'expliquer !'

* * *

Harry réprima un frisson et se dit que la seule chose qui pouvait provoquer cette impression était Hermione quand elle décidait d'avoir une conversation « à cœur ouvert ». Ce fut plus fort qu'elle et elle frissonna à nouveau.

« Tu as froid ? » Lui demanda Neji, assis au comptoir du café.

« Non, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

À cet instant, un client appela Harry.

Quand elle revint, Neji avait fini son café et sa pâtisserie et semblait réfléchir.

« Neji-san, tout va bien ? Tu as l'air pensif. »

« En fait, je voulais te demander quelque chose, Harry-san. »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que tu voudrais bien venir avec moi au festival qui aura lieu à la fin du mois ? »

'Attends un peu. L'accompagner ?' Fit une petite voix dans l'esprit de Harry. Mais comment ? Quel type de rendez-vous c'était ? Un entre amis ? Un entre deux personnes qui se plaisent mutuellement ? Un entre deux personnes qui s'aiment bien et plus si affinités ?

Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant, l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas, mais elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait avoir une relation avec quelqu'un qu'elle avait tout juste rencontré... d'un autre côté, elle ne s'engageait à rien.

« Je veux bien aller au festival avec toi, Neji-san. »

« Super, je te dirai plus tard quand je viendrai te chercher. »

Il se leva, la paya et après l'avoir payée sortit de la boutique. Harry resta là, à se demander si elle avait bien fait de lui dire oui.

Plus tard dans la journée, TenTen entra dans le café, accompagnée par Anko. Les deux femmes avaient fait plus ample connaissance dans le café et s'étaient découvert un goût commun pour les pâtisseries et avaient commencé une amitié féroce qui incluait également Harry. Quand la kunoichi aux serpents avait découvert que sa pâtissière préférée pouvait parler à ses reptiles dans leur langue maternelle, elle avait aussitôt voulu apprendre. Malheureusement pour elle, elle avait appris qu ce n'était pas une compétence s'apprenant et qu'on était né avec. Elle avait boudé pendant cinq minutes puis avait été réconfortée par un cupcake au chocolat décoré par des dangos, cadeau de la maison. Depuis, ça allait beaucoup mieux.

« Quoi ? Neji t'as demandé d'aller avec lui au festival ? » Siffla TenTen, surprise.

« Oui, je sais, moi aussi ça m'a surprise. Toujours est-il que je ne sais pas comment je dois m'habiller, comment me comporter... »

« OK, calme toi petit serpent, tata Anko va s'occuper de toi. D'abord, à un festival, il faut porter un yukata ou un kimono, surtout si tu es avec un garçon. Ça te mets en valeur. »

« Mais je n'en ai pas et je ne sais pas où les trouver... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais où les trouver et je pense que Ten-chan aussi. Nous t'emmènerons ce soir. Ensuite, pour le comportement, il suffit juste de te comporter comme d'habitude. Vous allez faire des jeux, regarder les feux d'artifice et voilà. Par contre, si tu y vas avec un garçon, évite de faire signe aux autres. Il t'as demandé, à TOI de l'accompagner, il ne faut pas le rendre jaloux en interpellant d'autres garçons. OK ? »

Harry réprima de justesse un éclat de rire devant le ton docte de la kunoichi vant de répondre d'une voix obéissante « Oui tata Anko. »

Ce fut plus fort qu'elles et les trois femmes explosèrent de rire.

* * *

Le soir, une fois que Harry eut fermé son café, elle fut rejointe par TenTen, Anko et une belle femme aux yeux particulier tenant dans ses bras un bambin n'ayant guère plus de quatre ans.

« Harry-chan, je te présente ma meilleure amie, Kurenai et son fils, Hiruma. »

« Enchantée, je suis Potter Harriet, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Harry. »

Les deux femmes se saluèrent en s'inclinant légèrement, provoquant des rires d'Hiruma qui s'amusait beaucoup de l'espèce de mouvement de balançoire que faisait ainsi sa mère.

Le petit groupe partit alors en chasse aux vêtements. Kurenai les emmena d'abord dans une boutique spécialisée et très reconnue.

« Les kimonos et yukatas sont plus chers ici qu'aillleurs, mais la qualité est excellent, le design, toujours original et le rendu, toujours excellent. » Déclara-t-elle.

À peine Harry avait-elle passé la porte que la jounin l'entraînait vers une vendeuse, confiant provisoirement son fils à Anko et à TenTen. Après avoir expliqué en quelques mots ce que cherchait Harry, l'employée partit à toute allure dans les allées, revenant quelques minutes plus tard avec différents vêtements, diverses étoffes et plusieurs paires de chaussures avec des chaussettes.

La jeune sorcière commmença à essayer différents yukatas avant de trouver CELUI qu'elle allait porter. Elle ne se posa même pas de questions, elle savait que ce serait celui-là qu'elle porterait.

Le yukata était noir avec des motifs très légers vert émeraude. L'obi était de la même nuance de vert qui était également la nuance de vert des yeux de la jeune femme. Cette dernière enfila également les sandales traditionnelles qui s'accordaient avec cette tenue et trouva qu'elle n'avait rien à redire sur son apparence. Quoique... Peut être qu'en faisant une coiffure élaborée...

« Avez-vous des ornements de cheveux ? » Demanda Kurenai, semblant lire dans ses pensées.

« Effectivement. » Répondit la vendeuse avant de repartir aussi vite, allant chercher différents ornements. Elle revint après quelques instants d'attentes avec différents ornements : une paire de baguettes à cheveux en ébène dans laquelle on avait incrusté quelques éclats d'émeraude, des barrettes en argent et une pince à cheveux en métal noir avec des motifs peints en vert émeraude.

Harry, conseillée par les kunoichi l'ayant accompagnée choisit les baguettes et la pince, trouvant qu'elles s'accorderaient à merveille avec sa tenue et ses yeux.

Quand le prix total fut annoncé, la jeune sorcière comprit pourquoi la jounin lui avait dit que le magasin était cher, mais bon, elle était l'héritière des Potter cela n'aurait même pas entamé la somme totale de son coffre personnel. Elle paya donc sans sourciller, estimant que l'occasion pouvait bien mériter un petit écart. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'elle avait un rendez-vous galant.

* * *

Dans le même village, au même moment, une conversation avait lieu entre deux hommes.

« Donc si j'ai bien compris, Hyuuga, tu veux que nous assemblions nos forces pour que Naruto évite de croiser ton chemin et celui de sa cousine pendant le festival. Bien, je veux bien t'aider mais qu'est-ce que tu m'offre en échange ? »

« L'occasion de te débarrasser de Sakura et de te retrouver seul avec Naruto. »

Les deux bruns se dévisagèrent, yeux noirs contre les pupilles blanches de son vis-à-vis. Enfin,

« J'accepte ». Lâcha Sasuke en se levant pour raccompagner le shinobi à la porte.

« Je savais que nous finirions par nous entendre. » Dit Neji en arborant un petit sourire satisfait. Il se leva et sortit du domaine du clan Uchiwa.

* * *

Voilà voilà. le chapitre est court, mais le prochain sera plus long, promis juré! J'ai commencé à écrire un Kakashi/Harry, je devrais le sortir bientôt et j'ai une idée pour un autre Neji/Harry avec Harry en garçon cette fois. bref, beaucoup d'idées, mais je vais essayr de finir d'abord cette histoire avant de sortir l'autre Neji/Harry.

Mention spéciale à _**Aurysadik**_ qui m'a donné des titres de chapitres dont celui-ci. Merci beaucoup, je te le revaudrai! ^^

Voilou, voilou, merci d'avoir jusqu'au bout et à très vite ^^


	7. La saveur d'une première fois

Salut Salut! j'espère que tout va bien. mois ça va! J'ai enfin fini ce chapitre. Je vous avoue qu'autant d'habitude ils s'écrivent tous seuls, autant cette fois, j'ai souffert pour l'écrire. J'espère que ça ne se ressentira pas trop. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Harry finissait frénétiquement de se préparer. Elle avait fermé son café peu de temps auparavant et il lui avait fallu prendre une douche avant de commencer à s'habiller et à se coiffer. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait la magie à sa disposition. Elle avait utilisé un petit sort pour préparer son yukata, lisser tous les plis qui auraient pu abîmer sa tenue. Elle avait ensuite utilisé un autre sort pour sa coiffure, un chignon élaboré qu'elle avait sécurisé par les deux baguettes d'ébène achetées lors de sa sortie avec les kunoichis.

À dix-neuf heures, quand Neji sonna à sa porte, elle était prête. Elle lui ouvrit à la volée avant de se figer sur place. L'homme était... bavant. Tout simplement bavant. Il portait lui aussi un yukata, masculin celui-là, d'un noir d'encre avec une obi pervenche, de la même couleur que ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient attachés dans son dos en une queue de cheval lâche, une mèche de cheveux cachant la marque qui montrait qu'il était un Hyuuga de la branche secondaire.

Harry détestait cette marque. Pour elle, elle n'était pas différente de la marque des ténèbres qui montrait l'asservissement de sorciers à un fou. Ici, il s'agissait d'une tentative de soumission de la branche principale des Hyuugas envers la branche secondaire de la famille. Faire d'eux des sous-hommes pour pouvoir mieux les contrôler et s'approprier leurs capacités.

Elle serra brièvement les poings avant de sourire à son cavalier.

« Je suis prête, nous pouvons y aller. »

« Et bien c'est parti. »

Sur ce, il lui offrit son bras dont elle se saisit avec un plaisir mal dissimulé. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'avérait aussi galant avec elle. Certes, à Poudlard elle avait eu un cavalier pour le bal : Neville l'avait emmenée. Elle s'y était d'ailleurs beaucoup amusée, mais c'était seulement avec un ami et sans espoir qu'il y ait un jour quoi que ce soit. Qui plus est, le jeune homme n'avait pas été aussi prévenant que Neji l'était ce soir. Ce dernier lui souriait, discutait légèrement, l'avait complimentée sur sa tenue et lui avait offert son bras pour qu'elle puisse marcher tranquillement avec lui, sans crainte d'être bousculée par la foule ou séparée de lui. Et ça, c'était franchement très agréable.

* * *

Neji souriait, pour l'instant le rendez-vous se passait excellemment bien. Tout d'abord, Harry était habillée d'un yukata qui faisait ressortir ses yeux et sa coiffure était tout aussi belle. Il avait donc au bras une femme encore plus belle que d'ordinaire, qui discutait avec lui avec aise et intelligence, le fait qu'en plus il l'aime beaucoup ne faisait qu'améliorer la chose.

De plus, le jeune Hyuuga s'était arrangé pour suivre sa part du marché envers Sasuke et l'Uchiwa avait de toute évidence respecté sa propre par. Neji, pour éloigner Sakura de ses équipiers avait dit à Lee que si il vouait obtenir l'attention de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de faire appel à son instinct de médecin. Et l'andouille qu'était son coéquipier n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se jeter sur Neji quand ce dernier exerçait la technique du poing souple, un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Sakura avait donc été retenue à l'hôpital. Bon, d'un autre côté, ça arrangeait Neji donc il n'allait pas trop se plaindre, mais son coéquipier était d'une stupidité étonnante des fois...

« Neji, c'est quoi ça ? » Demanda Harry en pointant un stand.

Le shinobi jeta un œil.

« C'est un stand où on te donne une petite épuisette en papier et tu dois attraper des poissons rouges sans la casser. Si tu les attrapes et que tu peux les mettre dans un petit seau, le vendeur te les offre. »

La jeune sorcière regarda avec intérêt le stand avant de déclarer d'un ton décidé « Je veux essayer ! ».

Le ninja la suivit alors au stand. En échange de quelques ryôs, le vendeur lui tendit dix petites épuisettes. La première cassa vite sans qu'elle ne puisse transporter le poisson. Il en fut de même pour la deuxième, la troisième, la quatrième, la cinquième... Bon sang ! Elle le voulait son poisson rouge !

Neji, semblant remarquer sa frustration grandissante attrapa la sixième épuisette par-dessus sa main, la faisant rougir violemment. Après tout, Harry ne s'attendait pas à un contact aussi direct aussi rapidement, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle trouvait cela plutôt agréable. Elle eut un petit sourire timide qui lui fut rendu par son cavalier.

Il l'aida à tourner l'épuisette jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un poisson qu'elle aimait et vif comme l'éclair, il transporta le poisson jusqu'au seau.

« Oui ! Super, merci Neji ! Maintenant, on peut lui trouver un copain ? » Demanda la jeune femme, jubilant.

« Si tu veux, Harry-chan. »

Elle sourit à l'utilisation de ce nom. Elle appréciait quand Naruto l'appelait comme ça, mais quand c'était Neji... C'était encore mieux.

Ils utilisèrent une septième épuisette et récupérèrent un autre poisson que Harry baptisa immédiatement Soda. Son copain fut appelé Cupcake. Le marchand leur tendit un sac avec les poissons tandis qu'ils lui rendirent les épuisettes non utilisées.

Neji se saisit d'autorité du sac à poisson rouge et Harry, appréciant l'attention, se saisit du bras qu'elle avait lâché pendant le jeu.

Ils continuèrent à déambuler tranquillement, le ninja expliquant à mi-voix à la survivante les stands et attractions qu'elle voyait autour d'elle quand ils s'arrêtèrent. Neji lui acheta quelques petites choses à manger avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur chemin.

Enfin, alors que le festival touchait à sa fin, une volée de feux d'artifices fut déclenchée, les fusées volant au-dessus de la tête des hokages. Tout le monde s'arrêta pour admirer le spectacle. Les fusées explosaient, illuminant la foule qui lâchait des ''Oooh !'' et des ''Aaaah !'' émerveillés. Harry, elle, profita du fait que l'attention de Neji devait être concentrée ailleurs pour l'observer.

Elle tourna la tête et rencontra des yeux pervenche. Neji la regardait. Non, il était faux de dire qu'il la regardait. Il l'étudiait, l'analysait, la contemplait avec une gourmandise d'ordinaire réservée pour les cupcakes du café.

Sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge et elle n'eut plus qu'un désir. Une seule envie. Découvrir cet homme, explorer cette contrée inconnue qu'était Neji Hyuuga. La main de la jeune fille remonta doucement, délicatement, comme si un seul geste brusque allait briser l'instant. Elle caressa doucement la joue de l'homme. Ce dernier passa un bras dans son dos et la rapprocha de lui. Son visage descendit alors doucement vers le sien et ses lèvres rencontrèrent avec une tendresse et une attention infinie celles de la jeune sorcière. Celle-ci ferma les yeux, savourant ce baiser.

Plus loin, un autre couple était dans le même état. La seule différence avec celui-ci était que la baiser était loin d'être aussi tendre que celui des deux bruns.

* * *

Naruto soupira et émit un petit miaulement quand Sasuke mordilla sa lèvre. Quand enfin, ils se séparèrent, le blond avait les yeux dans le vague. La question était de savoir si il était prêt à poursuivre une relation avec Sasuke. Quelle question. Il se savait prêt depuis bien longtemps. Les mots de Harry-chan l'avaient rassuré.

« Naruto, tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? » Demanda l'Uchiwa d'une voix légèrement anxieuse.

« Je veux bien. » Répondit l'hôte du Kyuubi en souriant.

Le brun esquissa un mouvement des lèvres qui aurait pu ressembler à s'y méprendre à un sourire et embrassa son petit ami.

* * *

« Oui. » Dit Harry en réponse à la question que Neji venait de lui poser.

Il la serra dans ses bras avant de reprendre doucement ses lèvres entre les siennes.

* * *

Anko ricanait d'un air de sadique.

« Vous me devez 10 000 ryôs, Hokage-sama. J'avais raison pour Naruto ET Harry-chan. »

« Tche ! »

* * *

Neji ramena sa petite amie jusque chez elle et l'embrassa sur le pas de la porte avant de rentrer chez lui. Harry le regarda partir, un sourire aux lèvres. Finalement, c'était bien agréable d'avoir un petit ami. Et puis, il ne lui avait pas demandé de lui déclarer son amour éternel ou d'autres bêtises comme ça. Non. Il s'était contenté de lui demander si elle voulait bien être sa petite amie et voilà. Harry soupira de bonheur.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry était en train de nettoyer son comptoir. Neji était passé, elle l'avait embrassé avant de lui donner un café et un cupcake aux fruits rouges. Le ninja partait en mission pour trois jours. Elle soupira. Anko allait sûrement passer, mais plus tard dans la journée. TenTen ne viendrait probablement pas étant donné qu'elle était dans la même équipe que Neji. Lee aussi. Gai passait de temps en temps, mais il ne viendrait probablement pas ce jour-là. Naruto devait sûrement encore dormir et aucun de ses régulier n'était encore là. Harry soupira. Elle s'ennuyait.

La porte du café s'ouvrit et la jeune femme se redressa, accueillant son client avec un sourire et un grand « Bienvenue ! » lancé au client, avant de s'arrêter net. À l'entrée du café se trouvait Sasuke Uchiwa.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?' fut la seule question que le cerveau de la jeune femme fut capable d'émettre.

« Uchiwa-san, quelle surprise. Venez donc prendre un siège. Je vous sers quelque chose ? »

« Un grand café, s'il vous plaît. »

« En route ! »

Elle versa une grande tasse de café, la tendit au ninja et s'installa en face de lui.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là, Uchiwa-san ? Ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie que vous me rendez ici... »

« Non. En effet, ce n'en est pas une. Je dois vous parler à propos de Naruto. »

« Oui ? » L'encouragea-t-elle.

« Nous sortons ensemble. »

« Oui, et ? »

« Comment ça 'Oui et ?' nous sortons ensemble ! »

« Je vous avais très bien entendu la première fois, Uchiwa-san. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous répéter. »

Sasuke observa Harry, complètement estomaqué par sa réponse. Non sérieux, il ne comprenait pas cette fille. D'abord, il croyait qu'elle était après Naruto, mais elle a embrassé Hyuuga, il les a vus hier. Ensuite, il pensait qu'elle avait quelque chose contre lui, mais Naruto lui a dit qu'elle l'avait encouragé, si il pensait qu'il était prêt à poursuivre une relation avec lui. Enfin, il pensait qu'elle aurait sûrement quelque chose contre les homosexuels. Ce n'était de toute évidence pas le cas puisque la jeune femme lui avait répondu un ''Oui, et ?'' qui lui restait quand même un peu en travers de la gorge. D'un côté, il ne pouvait que se réjouir du fait que Naruto avait encore de la famille qui resterait avec lui malgré son homosexualité.

« Merci Potter-san. »

« Heu, de rien ? »

Sasuke eut un petit rire discret avant de lui laisser de l'argent et de sortir sans un mot de plus.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner, perplexe. Elle n'avait pas tout compris, mais au moins, Sasuke avait l'air content et ne lui avait rien fait. Elle hocha les épaules, décidant de ne pas s'attarder sur l'attitude étrange du ninja et retourna à ses occupations.

Deux heures plus tard, un Naruto ayant l'air d'avoir été extirpé de son lit à grand renfort de menaces et de coup de pompes aux fesses entra dans le café et s'effondra littéralement dans un siège au comptoir.

« Bonjour Naruto ! » le salua joyeusement sa cousine.

« 'Lut Harry-chan. Un grand café bien serré s'teu plaît. »

« Yep ! »

La jeune sorcière servit une tasse à son cousin qu'elle accompagna d'une part de brownie.

Quand, dix minutes plus tard, le blond émergea, il la salua à nouveau avec plus d'énergie cette fois.

« Alors, raconte comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous ? Parce que si Neji a pas été super avec toi, je vais l'exploser ! » Demanda-t-il.

« C'était parfait ! Si tu avais vu ça... Il a été super romantique, je me suis vraiment amusée et ensuite, il m'a embrassée au moment du feu d'artifice ! C'était juste... » Harry eut un soupir rêveur. « Et sinon, toi ? Tu allais bien au festival avec ton équipe ? »

« Kakashi-sensei était trop en retard et Sakura-chan a dû rester à l'hôpital parce que cet imbécile de Lee s'est blessé à l'entraînement. Il y avait que Sasuke et moi. »

« Et donc ?! » Fut la réponse excitée de la sorcière, elle voulait savoir les détails croustillants, bon sang.

« On s'est baladés, puis au moment du feu d'artifice, il m'a... ilmaembrassé ! »

Ce fut plus fort qu'elle. Vraiment. Plus fort qu'une massue de troll lancée à pleine allure en direction d'une première année à Poudlard... Elle eut un cri sorti du fond de ses entrailles, aussi reconnu dans les milieux masculins comme ''le hurlement primaire de la fangirl hystérique''.

« Kyaaaaaah ! »

Naruto sauta de son tabouret, horrifié par ce bruit qu'il ne pensait pas capable de sortir de la bouche de son Harry-chan, sa cousine si calme d'habitude.

« Heu, je vais te laisser, hein, Harry-chan ? » Demanda-t-il, pressé de s'enfuir le plus loin possible, le plus vite possible.

Malheureusement pour lui, les fangirls sont surhumaines quand elles sont atteintes d'une crise aiguë, comme c'était le cas de Harry à ce moment exact.

Elle l'attrapa donc à la volée, le rasseyant de force sur le tabouret, ajoutant un maléfice le collant au siège pour faire bonne mesure.

« Maintenant, raconte tout à tata Harry... » Dit-elle, une lueur dont Naruto ne put que la qualifier de psychopathe dans les yeux.

* * *

''NAOOON ! JE VEUX PAAAAAS ! SAUVEZ-MOÂÂ DES FANGIRLS! » Fut l'appel à l'aide qui résonna dans tout Konoha. Personne ne vint à l'aide de la pauvre âme coincée par une fangirl. Personne n'était assez fou pour se mettre en travers de ces dernières et de leurs cibles.

* * *

Hermione entra à Gringotts, accompagnée par son petit ami et par les jumeaux Weasley.

Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir.

« Bonjour, nous souhaiterions parler avec Gripsec. Serait-ce possible ? »

« Bonjour Miss Granger. C'est possible, bien sûr. À quel propos ? »

« À propos de Harriet Potter. »

« Suivez-moi. »

* * *

Voilà voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que j'ai tenu mes promesse. Je vais essayer de sortir un chapitre dans la semaine, mais je garantis rien. je pars en vacances à la fin de la semaine, probablement sans ordinateur Je vais donc essayer de publier l'autre histoire et le chapitre suivant de celle-là pour vous faire patienter jusqu'ici ^^. Voilou voilou, à plus!


	8. Un week-end aigre doux

Bonjour bonjour! voilà mon dernier chapitre avant mon départ en vacances. Il est plus long alors enjoy!

* * *

Harry était assise dans son café. On était à quelques minutes de la fermeture et dans une heure, Neji viendrait la chercher pour qu'ils sortent ensembles.

Elle soupira. Ils avaient eus plusieurs rendez-vous depuis cette première sortie au festival et chacun d'eux avait été plus parfait les uns que les autres. Ce jour là, elle allait rencontrer la famille de Neji. Il lui avait expliqué que ses cousines, Hinata et Hanabi l'avaient harcelé pour qu'il la leur présente. Son oncle Hiashi avait également exprimé le désir de la rencontrer. Harry était partagée sur les réactions qu'elle devrait avoir. D'un côté, elle voulait faure la connaissance de la famille de son petit ami et d'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas s'approcher à moins de 5 mètres de quelqu'un qui acceptait l'esclavage d'un membre de sa famille. Même si la pratique était ancestrale.

Enfin, vint l'heure de fermer. Harry ferma tout, nettoya le café à l'aide de quelques sortilèges bien placés et rentra chez elle où Neji viendrait la récupérer.

Elle avait tout juste fini de se préparer quand son petit ami arriva.

« Neji ! »

Elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa. L'homme lui rendit son baiser avec un sourire.

« J'ai préparé un gâteau. Je savais pas ce qu'ils aiment, alors j'ai fait un classique gâteau au chocolat, mais il me reste aussi du cheesecake aux fruits rouges et un gâteau au thé vert... J'ai tout emballé. Tu peux le porter ? »

Le ninja saisit sa petite amie et la serra dans ses bras.

« Du calme, Harry-chan. Tout va bien se passer, voilà, calme toi. C'est bien. » Il l'embrassa à nouveau, mais cette fois pour la détendre.

Harry sentit les muscles dont elle ne savait même pas qu'ils s'étaient crispés se décontracter et calmer un peu l'état de presque angoisse dans lequel elle était.

Elle sourit à son petit ami et le remercia. Ils se mirent en route peu de temps après.

Au bout de quinze petites minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent à un grand domaine de clan. Neji ne se soucia pas de se faire ouvrir la porte comme ce serait le cas d'un visiteur et fit entrer sa petite amie avant de la suivre. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment de la branche principale, plus spécialement les appartements du chef de la famille qui était encadré par ceux de chacune de ses filles. Celui-ci attendait les deux jeunes gens assis avec Hinata, tandis qu'Hanabi finissait de prendre sa douche, étant tout juste de retour de sa mission.

Quand enfin son neveu introduisit la jeune femme qui avait attiré son regard dans le salon, il comprit pourquoi dans un premier temps son apparence avait été attirante. Elle était jolie. Ses beaux yeux émeraude étaient probablement la chose qui attirait le plus le regard chez elle, ce qui était souligné par le kimono qu'elle portait, du même vert que ses iris. Son obi noire soulignait la couleur de ses cheveux et son visage aristocratique et indéniablement exotique lui conféraient un charme certain. L'homme, s'il avait croisé la jeune femme plus jeune l'aurait sûrement courtisée. Neji et elle formaient d'ailleurs un magnifique couple. Le jeune ninja, pour venir présenter sa petite amie s'était habillé lui aussi d'un kimono, noir et blanc, comme celui de la majorité des membres du clan Hyuuga. Il se tenait près de Potter Harriet et semblait prêt à se précipiter à son aide au moindre geste suspect de son oncle. Hiashi sourit, pour l'instant, il appréciait beaucoup cette attitude. Restait à savoir si la suite et la jeune femme lui plairaient tout autant.

Harry contemplait le chef de la famille Hyuuga. L'homme était impressionnant et ressemblai à Neji. Bon, il fallait aussi avouer que tous les Hyuugas se ressemblaient. Même si ce qui l'avait d'abord attirée chez Neji avait été son apparence physique, ce qui continuait de lui plaire chez lui était son intelligence, la façon dont il prenait soin d'elle, dont il était romantique. Plus le temps passait, plus elle se disait qu'elle ne voulait personne d'autre...

« Hiashi oji-sama, Hinata-sama, je vous présente ma petite amie, Potter Harriet. Harry-chan, je te présente mon oncle, Hyuuga Hiashi et ma cousine, Hyuuga Hinata. »

« Ravie de vous rencontrer. » Dit la jeune sorcière en s'inclinant légèrement devant eux comme le demandaient les règles de savoir-vivre.

« Nous de même, Potter-san. »

« Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Harriet. » fut la réponse de la sorcière

Quand les deux acquiescèrent, elle sourit avant de leur sortir les gâteaux qui furent confiés à Hinata.

Ils s'étaient installés et discutaient du commerce de la survivante quand Hanabi entra dans la pièce.

Maintenant qu'elle était arrivée, le repas pouvait commencer.

Ils commencèrent à manger, discutant légèrement.

« Donc, Harry-san, j'ai cru comprendre que vous êtes née à l'extérieur du continent caché ? » Demanda Hiashi.

« Effectivement, Hiashi-san. De là d'où je suis originaire, les gens n'ont pas de chakkra. En revanche, on a l'équivalent d'un kekkei genkai. Il existe des milliers de gens comme moi, mais nous dissimulons notre existence à ceux qui ne le possèdent pas. »

« Pourquoi donc ? » S'étonna Hinata.

« Parce que les moldus, ceux qui n'ont pas de kekkei genkai craignent ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas et que nous avons peur que si jamais ils en viennent à découvrir notre existence, ils feront tout pour nous détruire. On pourrait croire que si ils connaissaient nos dons, ça serait utile pour tout le monde, mais c'est faux. Ils sont dangereux. Ils ont des armes que les sorciers (les gens avec un kekkei genkai) ne peuvent même pas imaginer. Nous nous entre-tuerions et la Terre serait détruite avant qu'on ne puisse dire ''shinobi''. »

Ces mots résonnèrent avec une gravité telle qu'elle fit planer pendant quelques secondes un lourd silence.

« Je comprend pourquoi vous avez dissimulé votre monde. Merci d'avoir répondu à ma question. » Dit Hinata en inclinant légèrement la tête.

« De rien. Je suis désolée d'avoir plombé l'ambiance avec un sujet pareil. » Répondit Harry, un peu dépitée.

Neji n'ajouta rien mais déposa sa main sur le genou de sa petite amie pour la rassurer et la consoler. Cette dernière lui sourit légèrement.

Pendant ce temps, les trois membres de la branche principale des Hyuugas observait l'interaction entre le couple et en vinrent à la conclusion que les deux s'appréciaient, voire s'aimaient plus qu'ils ne voulaient bien l'avouer.

« Et sinon, vous êtes la cousine de Naruto-kun ? » demanda l'aînée des filles.

« Effectivement, sa mère, Kushina était la sœur aînée de ma mère, Yuri. Elle a été adoptée en Angleterre, là où je vivais avant et s'est mariée à mon père, Potter James quand elle avait 18 ans. »

« Vos parents n'ont rien dit sur le fait que vous soyez venue vus installer ici ? » S'enquit Hanabi.

« Mes parents ont été assassinés par un psychopathe fanatique quand j'avais un an et demi. J'ai ensuite été confiée à la famille adoptive de ma mère. »

La réponse fit retomber un froid sur la table. Harry manqua de soupirer. Elle savait que ce n'était pas leur faute, mais par Morgane, ils le faisaient exprès d'aborder des sujets graves ou quoi ?

« Serait-il possible de nous montrer ce que vous pouvez faire avec votre kekkei genkai ? » demanda Hinata.

« Bien sûr. »

Harry sortit sa baguette de sa manche, saisit une arrête de poisson qu'elle métamorphosa en allumette. Elle se servit ensuite d'une serviette qu'elle enchanta pour qu'elle danse le french cancan sur la table. Elle conjura ensuite un patronus. Cornedrue fit trois tours de la pièce, frotta sa tête contre l'épaule de Neji puis celle d'Harry avant de disparaître.

« Certains sorciers peuvent même se transformer en animaux. Mon père pouvait se transformer en cerf et son meilleur ami, mon parrain peut se transformer en gros chien noir. »

« Et toi ? » fit Neji, sincèrement intéressé par cette dimension des capacités de la jeune sorcière qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue.

« J'ai commencé la méditation pour l'apprendre en même temps que mes meilleurs amis mais avec la guerre civile, nous n'avons jamais pu finir de l'apprendre. »

Tous les ninjas présents remarquèrent l'allusion à la guerre, mais aucun ne releva, décidant de toute évidence que les sujets graves avaient suffisamment été abordés pour la soirée.

« Nous pouvons nous servir de la magie pour nous battre et nous défendre, mais un sorcier en représente pas un grand danger pour vous autres ninjas. » Ajouta-t-elle.

« Pourquoi cela ? » Questionna Hinata.

« Moins de cinq pour cents de la population sorcière peut faire de la magie sans baguette. Détruisez-là et vous détruisez leurs chances de se battre. De plus, un sorcier aura tendance à croire que sa magie fait de lui un être indestructible et ne prend pas la peine de s'entraîner physiquement. »

« Est-ce votre cas ? »

« Je cours vite et j'ai une très bonne endurance. De plus, même si je ne maîtrise pas la magie sans baguette, je sais en faire suffisamment pour me défendre le temps de prendre la fuite. Je ne bat plus. ''been there, done that'' comme on dit chez moi et il est hors de question que je ressorte ma baguette dans un autre contexte que celui de l'autodéfense ou le cadre civil. »

Tout le monde put alors constater que la jeune fille avait un air lointain qui n'apparaissait généralement que chez les ninjas vétérans. Hiashi avait lui-même cet air. Cette guerre avait probablement eu plus d'impact sur la jeune fille qu'elle ne voulait bien l'avouer. Encore une fois, personne n'en fit la remarque, ne voulant pas alourdir l'ambiance.

« Sinon, votre café a l'air de bien se porter ? Je suis passée plusieurs fois devant et vous avez souvent du monde... » Enchaîna Hanabi.

Le repas se finit avec des discussions du café, des pâtisseries qui y étaient vendues et du fait que l'énorme majorité des recettes étaient anglo-saxonnes. Ils finirent en comparant les mérites des thés japonais et des thés occidentaux.

* * *

La soirée toucha enfin à sa fin et Neji ramena Harry chez elle.

« Merci de me les avoir fait rencontrer. »

« C'est moi qui te remercie d'avoir bien voulu les rencontrer. »

Des bras s'enroulèrent autour du cou du ninja, l'attirant contre les lèvres roses et délicieusement pleines et douces de la jeune sorcière.

Le baiser ne fut pas comme les autres. Il fut doux, passionné et tellement...plus que ce qu'il était d'habitude. Quand le couple se sépara, ils étaient l'un comme l'autre à bout de souffle.

Harry embrassa d'un baiser léger, cette fois, son Neji et ce dernier se détourna avant de rentrer chez lui.

* * *

Le lendemain, alors que Harry nettoyait son café pour la fermeture hebdomadaire du week-end, une -grosse- boule de plumes surexcitée franchit la fenêtre et vint voleter autour de la tête d'Harry.

« Coq ! Bon sang de Merlin ! Tu n'es plus un petit hibou tout mignon ! Tu es un gros hibou ! Tu vas me coller un coup d'aile dans la figure si ça continue comme ça ! Alors calme toi et pose toi avant de faire mal à quelqu'un ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Tu parle toute seule ? » L'interrogea la voix de Naruto.

Elle se retourna, parvenant à attraper le poulet volant de Ron avant que celui-ci ne parvienne à faire mal à son cousin.

« Non, je parle à cette espèce de volaille shootée à la caféine qui sert de messager à mon meilleur ami. »

« Vous vous servez de hiboux pour transmettre des lettres ? »

« Oui. Tu veux bien décrocher la lettre de sa patte pendant que je le tiens ? »

« OK. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait et Harry eut bientôt dans les mains la missive de ses meilleurs amis. Le début était dans l'écriture claire d'Hermione. Elle lui disait qu'ils avaient discuté avec Gripsec et que celui-ci allait voir avec l'Hokage pour accorder un permis de visite d'un jour pour elle, Ron et les jumeaux. La jeune femme poussa un petit cri d'excitation et expliqua à Naruto le contenu de la lettre. Ce dernier, en apprenant que les jumeaux étaient des farceurs professionnels n'eut plus qu'une seule envie, les rencontrer.

La deuxième partie de la lettre était un petit paragraphe écrit de la main de Remus.

« _Ma chère Harriet,_

 _je venais d'arriver quand tu es partie après t'être disputée avec Sirius. Je t'avoue que tu manque énormément. Même si tu ne me considère pas comme ton oncle, pour moi tu as toujours été ma nièce. Je sais que je n'ai pas été assez présent dans ta vie et je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec moi mais tu me manque. Tu es mon louveteau et Moony te réclame constamment. S'il-te-plaît, Harry écris-moi au moins une lettre pour que je sache que tout va bien pour toi et que tu es heureuse._

 _À bientôt, je l'espère. »_

Harry finit de lire le mot et un grosse goutte vint se déposer sur le papier, brouillant l'encre. Une deuxième suivit. Il pleuvait ? Mais quelle question stupide, il ne pleut pas dans un bâtiment...

Naruto Regarda sa cousine. Elle pleurait ?! Il allait tuer celui qui la faisait pleurer. Il se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha à lui comme si il était sa bouée de sauvetage et sanglota sur son épaule.

Harry était incapable de savoir ce qui lui faisait verser des larmes comme ça. Était-ce le fait que Remus lui dise qu'il ne lui en voulait, qu'il n'était pas fâché avec elle ? Était-ce le fait qu'il lui dise clairement qu'il la considérait comme un membre de sa famille ? Ou était-ce tout simplement le fait qu'elle ne parvienne malgré tout pas à le considérer comme un parent ? À moins que ce ne soit un mélange du tout. Toujours est-il qu'elle se laissa porter par Naruto quand celui-ci la saisit pour la ramener chez elle.

* * *

Neji se dirigeait vers le café. Il savait que Harry avait fermé il y a peu mais elle devait être en train de nettoyer. Il arriva au moment où Naruto était en train de se saisir de sa petite amie.

Il allait s'énerver mais il se rendit compte à cet instant que cette dernière pleurait.

« Il se passe quoi, Naruto ? »

« Elle a reçu une lettre d'une amie qui dit qu'ils vont venir la visiter avec trois autres amis et après, il y a un petit bout écrit par quelqu'un d'autres, mais elle ne me l'a pas lu et elle s'est mis à pleurer. » Il soupira avant de tendre sa cousine à l'autre shinobi. Ce dernier la réceptionna et la blottit contre lui, acceptant sans sourciller les bras qui jaillirent pour s'attacher autour de son cou.

« Allons-y, Naruto. » dit-il en partant en direction de l'appartement de la jeune femme.

« Oui. »

* * *

Harry se réveilla le lendemain, complètement vidée. Il lui fallait faire le point sur Remus mais d'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas. Pas encore. C'était trop frais...

Un mouvement à ses côtés dans son lit la fit bondir. Neji dormait, encore tout habillé dans le lit. Elle haussa un sourcil avant de se diriger dans le salon. Naruto dormait sur son canapé.

OK... Ils étaient restés pour elle. Cela eut le don de lui réchauffer le cœur. Harry sourit et alla dans la cuisine où elle commença un bon petit déjeuner.

Elle était libre toute la journée et à sa connaissance ni Neji ni Naruto ne travaillaient. Elle allait pouvoir en profiter.

Au moment où Harry allait réveiller son cousin et son petit ami, un grand ''pop'' retentit et une ile de corps s'écrasa dans son salon.

Ce fut plus fort qu'elle. Vraiment. Elle explosa de rire, rien que l'air stupéfié de Naruto était suffisant pour l'empêcher de s'arrêter de rire.

« Harry ! » une tornade aux cheveux châtain en pétard se jeta à son cou et la serra dans ses bras. « Ne nous fais plus jamais ça ! Avec Ron, on a cru que tu avais été kidnappée ! »

« Je suis désolée 'Mione. »

« 'Vaut mieux. Bref, présente moi à ton fameux cousin. »

« Yep. »

Elle se tourna vers le blond qui observait les quatre sorciers comme si ils étaient des extra-terrestres, et ils l'étaient peut-être pour lui, après tout, ils venaient bien d'apparaître au beau milieu du salon de sa cousine...

« Naruto, voici ma meilleure amie, Granger Hermione, son petit ami, Weasley Ron et les deux frères de Ron, Fred et George. Ils sont jumeaux. Hermione, les garçons, je vous présente Naruto, mon cousin et mon petit ami, Neji Hyuuga. »

Le ninja aux pupilles blanches les avait en effet rejoints et s'empressa de passer un bras de la taille autour de SON Harry-chan pour marquer sa possessivité.

Les quatre s'immobilisèrent et eurent une réaction différente. Hermione eut la réaction classique d'une fangirl : le hurlement primaire, ce qui fit reculer Naruto qui se cacha derrière un des jumeaux. Ron pour sa part examina le nouveau venu avant de hocher la tête, semblant l'approuver.

Les jumeaux, eux...

« Tiens tiens, Gred. Ne serait-ce pas un homme qui tient notre petite Harry ainsi ?.. »

« Effectivement, Forge. C'est un homme qui tient notre actionnaire principale. »

« J'espère pour lui qu'il n'a pas fait pleurer notre petite Harry- »

« - Sinon la vengeance sera- »

« -tout simplement terrible. Il risque d'avoir des- »

« -soucis. Compris _, Neji ?_ Tu la- »

« -blesse et on va te montrer pourquoi- »

« -il faut nous craindre plus que n'importe quel autre sorcier. »

« OK ? » Dirent-ils, enfin, à l'unisson.

Le shinobi ainsi interpellé hocha d'un air grave la tête, ce qui sembla satisfaire les jumeaux qui se tournèrent alors vers Harry en levant un pouce.

« Tu as tiré le bon numéro, Harry ! »

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents.

Les sorciers restèrent dans l'appartement de la survivante toute la journée. Quand ils repartirent le soir, les habitants de Konoha étaient épuisés. Harry avait discuté avec Hermione de ce qu'elle devait faire concernant Remus et Sirius. Son amie n'avait pas de réponse à lui offrir et n'avait pu que lui donner son soutien quoi qu'elle fasse.

La journée finit ainsi sur une note quelque peu amère...

* * *

Voilou voilou. Maintenant, j'en ai pour dix jours de vacances, sans compter que je vais travailler en août et que du coup, je vais écrire à un rythme moins soutenu que mon actuel.

Mon Kakashi/Harry est sorti, il s'appelle "Une nouvelle famille", allez jeter un œil, vous ne le regretterez pas! bref, à très bientôt et un bon mois de juillet à tous!


	9. L'acidité d'un nouveau conflit

Bonjour bonjour. Me revoilà! je suis désolée du temps que j'ai mis à updater mais le chapitre est là maintenant alors enjoy!

* * *

Harry soufflait, soupirait et souffrait pour écrire à Remus. Au bout d'une heure, elle finit par abandonner et décida d'aller voir comment se portait Naruto. Elle savait que son cousin était revenu de mission la veille et avait probablement décidé de dormir plus longtemps.

Elle se dirigea donc vers son appartement. Quand la sorcière arriva, la porte était ouverte. La jeune femme aux yeux verts entra prudemment, après tout, on ne savait jamais avec les ninjas, même si elle se doutait que Naruto n'avait probablement pas mis de pièges dangereux à l'entrée de son appartement.

À peine avait-elle mis un pied dans l'entrée que le pied en question rencontra un rouleau de techniques. Ce fut plus fort qu'elle, elle hurla. Le rouleau, indifférent à sa détresse continua à la faire glisser jusqu'à ce que le derrière de la demoiselle rencontre de façon quelque peu cavalière le sol pas lavé depuis trois mois de l'appartement du ninja aux moustaches de renard.

Marmonnant dans sa barbe des imprécations vouant aux gémonies tous les imbéciles auteurs de rouleaux, Harry se releva en prenant bien garde aux endroits où elle posait les appendices qui lui servaient à se déplacer.

Enfin, au terme d'un voyage semé d'embûches toutes plus dangereuses les une que les autres, la jeune femme arriva enfin à la cuisine de Naruto. Ce qu'elle vit là manqua de la faire défaillir et pourtant, elle en avait vu des choses horribles et face de serpent en était une...

En trois mouvements de baguette, tous les rouleaux se rangèrent. En deux, la cuisine fut à peu près propre et la sorcière s'en servit comme d'une base pour décaper le reste de l'appartement. Quand, parvenant enfin à la chambre de Naruto, force fut de se rendre compte que le ninja blond n'était pas là. Il devait être parti peu de temps auparavant, les couvertures étaient encore chaudes. Qu'à cela ne tienne, en quelques autres coups de baguette, les affaires allèrent toutes seules se ranger dans des cartons métamorphosés à partir d'emballages de ramen instantanées.

Harry soupira, Naruto ne pouvait rester ici, l'appartement était petit, très mal isolé et de toute évidence, il ne parvenait pas à le maintenir en bon état et dans des conditions saines pour vivre. Il lui fallait donc une bonne fois pour toutes décider. Il emménagerait chez elle. Du moins si il était d'accord.  
Harry retrouva des factures dont le montant la fit pâlir. Naruto payait TOUT ÇA pour un pauvre appartement tout pourri ?! Hors de question qu'il reste là un instant de plus, en quelques mouvements du bras, le restant des affaires de l'Uzumaki étaient emballées dans d'autres cartons et ces derniers, réduits et allégés avant d'être glissés dans les poches de la jeune femme.

Ce fut cet instant que choisit Naruto pour rentrer chez lui. Il cligna des yeux, surpris de trouver là le seul membre restant de sa famille.

« Harry-chan ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Au départ j'étais venue te rendre visite, mais finalement j'ai décidé que tu emménagerais avec moi. Cet appartement n'est pas fait pour que quelqu'un vive dedans et au vu du loyer que tu payes, c'est carrément de l'escroquerie organisée. Donc, tu viens habiter avec moi. » Déclara-t-elle d'un ton final.

Naruto eut un petit sourire avant d'acquiescer.

* * *

Naruto était aux anges. Pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un s'inquiétait des conditions sanitaires dans lesquelles il vivait. Sakura ne s'en était jamais préoccupée. Sasuke-teme avait bien essayé de lui en parler mais comme sa maison était dans le même état, le ninja blond ne l'avait pas écouté. Mais Harry-chan, SON Harry-chan s'en préoccupait et le faisait même vivre dans sa maison et cela, c'était bien agréable.

Il hocha de la tête pour marquer son accord.

* * *

Harry se sentit propulsée au septième ciel et dans la quatrième dimension. Quelqu'un de sa famille voulait enfin d'elle. Elle sourit et ce sourire aurait pu allumer la totalité des astres qui parsemaient la nuit de Konoha.

* * *

Neji arriva au café alors que sa petite amie allait fermer. Elle semblait sur un petit nuage

« Bonjour, Harry-chan. Quelque chose a l'air de te mettre en joie. Est-ce un événement particulier ? »

« Naruto a accepté de venir vivre avec moi ! »

Neji sentit ses entrailles se figer avant de se liquéfier. Une fureur inconnue jusque là commença à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Il eut envie de frapper, détruire, annihiler cet homme qui se mettait en travers de lui et de celle qu'il aimait.

Harry observa a réaction de l'homme avec qui elle sortait. Quand elle vit son expression se durcir, son cerveau beugua. Quel était le problème ?

« Neji, tu as un souci avec ça ? »

Le jeune homme sembla se secouer avant de marmonner du bout des lèvres un ''rien'', on ne peut moins convaincant.

« Dis-moi si tu as un problème. » insista la jeune fille.

Il secoua la tête comme pour dire que tout allait bien.

« Neji. »

Il secoua à nouveau la tête.

« Neji. »

Il secoua encore une fois la tête.

« Neji. »

Et encore une fois.

« Neji ! »

Encore une fois.

« Neji ! Quelque chose ne va pas, je le sais, pas la peine de me mentir ! »

Ce fut a phrase de trop et les digues cédèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veaux que je te dise ?! Que je suis tellement jaloux de ton cousin, de la seule famille qu'il te reste que j'ai envie de le détruire afin que tu ne puisse plus penser à lui ?! Que je veux que tu ne pense plus qu'à moi ? Que je te veux pour moi seul ?! Ce n'est pas raisonnable et je le sais ! Mais je suis ton petit ami ! Tu aurais dû me dire que tu voulais emménager avec Naruto ! »

Harry était abasourdie. Elle était proprement stupéfaite. Neji semblait vider tout son sac d'un coup. Mais un passage la fit bondir.

« Comment ça, j'aurais dû t'en parler ?! Je ne suis pas ta femme, Neji Hyuuga ! Je n'ai pas l'obligation de te parler des membres de ma famille que je veux héberger dans ma demeure. ! »

« Alors ça veut dire que tu as quelque chose à me cacher ?! »

« QUOI ?! Je te suis fidèle, sinistre crétin ! Tu ose insinuer ça à propos de moi ?! Que je te trompe ?! Naruto sort avec Sasuke ! je ne te tromperais jamais et encore moins avec mon cousin qui est gay et en couple ! Sors ! Va-t-en, je ne veux plus te voir ! »

La dernière phrase fut accompagnée d'une violente claque de la part de la civile à l'encontre du shinobi.

* * *

Neji regardait les magnifiques yeux de son amante s'embuer de larmes de rage et une part de son cerveau lui chuchota que quand elle était furieuse, elle n'était que plus belle. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'attarder davantage sur cette observation, un pouvoir inconnu le précipitant hors du café dont la porte se referma brutalement, l'enfermant dehors.

* * *

Harry n'arrivait pas à calmer ses larmes. Elle parvint tout juste à écrire une lettre à Naruto, lui disant qu'elle allait pour quelques temps en Angleterre avant de prendre un portoloin qui lui avait été fourni ''au cas où...'' par les gobelins.

Elle atterrit dans la cuisine du Terrier, au milieu d'un repas de famille de Weasley.

Une fois que ceux-ci furent remis de leurs émotions, ils s'occupèrent de la calmer. Ce furent Hermione et Ginny qui parvinrent à lui soutirer toute l'histoire et la relatèrent ensuite aux autres tandis que Ron et les jumeaux faisaient les cent pas. La sauveuse du monde sorcier finit par s'endormir, épuisée par ses émotions.

Fred et George étaient tout bonnement furieux et ils durent se retenir très fort pour ne pas aller détruire Neji sur le champ. Ron, lui, fut ceinturé par son père et ses deux frères aînés pour l'empêcher d'aller agresser le petit copain de sa meilleure amie.

* * *

À plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de là, Naruto rentra dans l'appartement qu'il partageait désormais avec sa cousine. Celle-ci n'était pas là alors que le café était bien fermé... elle devait être avec Neji. Il alla tranquillement à la cuisine se faire un petit en-cas et tomba sur un mot écrit pas sa cousine. Celui-ci était presque illisible à cause des larmes qui constellaient le papier.

'Oh merde, Neji !' Pensa-t-il aussitôt. Il parcourut rapidement le contenu du message. Une colère immense le prit et le jeune homme sortit comme une furie de l'appartement.

Les habitants de Konoha ne virent passer qu'un éclair jaune et plusieurs pensèrent à une résurrection du légendaire quatrième hokage. Ledit éclair jaune continua d'une traite jusqu'au domaine Hyuuga. Une fois là, il tambourina sur la porte, alertant tous les shinobis du coin.

Les yeux bleus du ninja étincelaient de fureur et beaucoup des témoins de la scène adressèrent une courte prière aux dieux – quels qu'ils soient – de ne pas être l'objet de cet ire.

« Naruto-kun ? » Fit Hinata en ouvrant la porte.

« Où est Neji ? »

« Neji-nii est rentré il y a une heure et est allé s'enfermer chez lui. »

L'hôte du Kyuubi pénétra alors dans le domaine sans attendre une quelconque invitation et se dirigea vers l'habitation de Neji.

« Naruto, que fais-tu là ? » Demanda ce dernier. Il avait l'air totalement mal et encore très énervé.

« Harry est partie de Konoha ! » Hurla le blond au brun.

* * *

Harry se réveilla. Les bruits et les odeurs de petit déjeuner l'avertirent immédiatement qu'elle était effectivement de retour en Angleterre et en l'occurrence au Terrier. La jeune sorcière savait qu'elle ne resterait pas indéfiniment en Angleterre. Elle comptait rester qu'au plus une semaine. Cela lui permettrait à elle comme à Neji de se calmer et par la même occasion elle pourrait parler avec Remus.

Ne désirant pas rester davantage au lit, la sauveuse du monde sorcier se leva, s'habilla et se rendit à la cuisine du Terrier. Ce qu'elle y trouva l'immobilisa. Remus Lupin et Sirius Black étaient assis avec la famille, prenant le thé tranquillement.

Le bruit qu'avait fait la porte en s'ouvrant les fit se retourner et ils se figèrent sur place. La jeune femme commençait à se reculer doucement quand ils s'élancèrent, l'emprisonnant dans leurs bras pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Et quelque part en Harry, une douleur dont elle n'avait pas eu conscience jusqu'ici s'apaisa. Sa famille était de retour.

* * *

Remus et Sirius étaient à nouveau chez les Weasley. Pour une raison inconnue d'eux, le loup-garou avait l'impression qu'il était très important pour eux d'être présents dans la maison des roux. Le sourire de la matriarche quand elle leur ouvrit était quelque peu tendu et ils s'interrogèrent sur les raisons de cette tension. Ce ne fut que quand ils se rendirent compte que le reste de la famille était comme Molly qu'ils commencèrent à se poser de sérieuses questions.

Le thé fut servi et alors que toute la famille y compris Hermione semblait être là, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit. Les deux hommes se retournèrent.

Harry. Harry était là.

Avant même qu'ils ne puissent se retenir, ils étaient debout, la fille de leur meilleur ami entre leurs bras, enserrée comme sil elle allait disparaître d'une seconde à l'autre.

Harry était enfin à la maison et c'était tout ce qui comptait, le reste serait vu plus tard.

* * *

Bonus.

Comment Sasuke n'a pas pu résister les yeux de chien battu de Naruto

Sasuke était chez lui en train de finir son repas du soir quand des coups furent frappés à sa porte d'une manière si enthousiaste qu'elle ne pouvait qu'être du fait de Naruto.

Ce dernier était totalement excité et aux anges.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Harry-chan m'a proposé d'aller vivre avec elle ! »

L'Uchiwa se figea.

« J'y crois pas, je vais pouvoir voir ce que ça fait de vivre avec un membre de ma famille. Tu es content pour moi, hein Sasuke ? »

Le regard que lui lança l'hôte du Kyuubi fit fondre le brun qui ne put que hocher la tête et embrasser profondément son petit ami.

Il ne se rendit même pas compte que le blond l'avait totalement manipulé comme un serpentard de première classe. Après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était un ninja...

* * *

Voilà voilà. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Je suis désolée du temps que j'ai mis à mettre cette histoire à jour mais je bosse 10 heures par jour, six jours sur sept alors des fois j'ai du mal à me motiver pour écrire et puis, il faut l'avouer, le syndrome de la page blanche est le pire ennemi de l'auteure de fanfictions... ce chapitre sera peut être un peu hachuré alors, merci de votre compréhension.

Et juste pour finir, je recherche un ou une beta qui voudra bien relir mes chapitres avant que je ne le publie. Si vous êtes intéressés, merci de m'envoyer un MP.

j'allais oublier! On m'a fait remarquer un manque de cohérence dans certains de mes chapitres alors je vous met ici ce que j'ai répondu en MP à ce reviewer: _Cette erreur sera corrigée lorsque je reuploaderai la fic quand je l'aurai enfin finie, j'ai vu plusieurs erreurs qui me font honte et quelques incohérences qui me font frémir, mais je préfère ne pas me disperser et finir d'abord ce que j'ai entamé avant de réécrire mes chapitres._

Voilà voilà. Le chapitre d'une nouvelle famille devrait sortir dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. A plus!


	10. Le sucre s'oppose enfin à l'amer

Salut salut! Voilà le nouveau chapitre. un peu moins long que d'habitude, mais j'ai mis un petit bonus à la fin. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Harry était bien, elle était au chaud, elle était protégée. Pour un peu, elle aurait presque oublié qu'elle était dans les bras de Sirius Black, le même qui l'avait jetée de chez lui quelques mois plus tôt.

'Harry, reprends-toi ma fille. Il ne peut pas espérer revenir dans ta vie comme ça après ce qu'il t'as fait !' Lui hurla une petite voix dans un coin de sa tête et bien qu'elle aurait aimé l'ignorer, la jeune femme était honnête et préférait vivre en paix avec sa propre conscience. De plus, elle avait déjà accordé sa confiance une fois et il fallait voir ce que Sirius en avait fait. Il l'avait piétinée, foulée aux pieds et il était hors de question qu'elle fasse la paix aussi vite.

Elle s'extirpa des bras de l'ancien détenu d'Azkaban.

« Sirius. » Dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

« Harriet Lily Potter, ne fais plus jamais ça ! Partir sans nous donner de nouvelles, sans rien dire ! » reprocha Sirius, prenant une voix parentale.

La sorcière en resta bouche bée, comme l'assistance d'ailleurs.

« Attends... Attends. Deux seconde. Tu vas me reprocher à MOI de ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelles alors que TU m'as viré de chez toi ? Tu rigole Sirius ! »

Elle avisa l'air complètement sérieux de l'homme et dut s'asseoir, les jambes coupées par le culot du Black. Déjà... déjà... il lui reprochait de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles et ensuite, il avait soudain des élans parentaux envers elle. Non mais il rigolait...

« Je- je crois que je vais m'allonger un peu. » Fit-elle, ne se sentant pas la force de se disputer avec lui.

Hermione, Ginny et Molly se précipitèrent à sa rescousse, la première extirpant sa meilleure amie du siège, l'aidant à remonter les escaliers, accompagnée par la seconde qui s'était postée de l'autre côté d'Harry, prête à la soutenir si jamais quelque chose n'allait pas. Molly pour sa part, après avoir lancé un regard assassin à ses deux visiteurs ensorcela quelques fruits, une théière, du jus de citrouille, une assiette chargée de victuailles, une tasse et quelques couverts pour qu'ils montent dans la chambre de la jeune femme, la matriarche Weasley les suivant de près. Elle partit en claquant la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » Demanda l'animagus chien.

« Sirius, Remus, je vais vous demander de revenir une autre fois. » Lâcha Arthur, le plus contrôlé parmi les hommes de la maison Weasley.

« Mais... »

« Vous reviendrez une autre fois ! » Cria presque l'homme choquant ses deux visiteurs. Le patriarche de la famille était après tout connu dans le monde sorcier comme étant le affable et calme parmi ses innombrables fils et sa fille. Sa femme faisait plus peur que lui. Mais là, les deux tremblèrent de crainte devant lui et malgré l'envie de protester qui se faisait fortement sentir, ils préférèrent ne pas insister et partirent du Terrier.

* * *

Neji n'était pas bien. Vraiment pas bien. Pour commencer, il s'était énervé contre sa petite amie. Ils s'étaient disputés. Pourtant, il savait de quoi était fait le passé de la jeune femme. Il savait que pour elle, la famille était au-delà du sacré. Surtout Naruto. La sorcière ne voyait pas le ninja blond seulement comme le moyen pour elle d'avoir un membre de famille supplémentaire, mais comme l'occasion d'avoir un cousin, un presque frère. Ce n'était Naruto qui lui aurait refusé.

Il avait foiré. Complètement merdé.

Le ninja blond, hôte du Kyuubi le contemplait, furieux. Son chakkra s'échappait par tous les pores de sa peau et Neji put commencer à sentir celui du démon renard.

Que lui avait-il dit déjà ? Ah oui... Harry était partie de Konoha. Attends... Harry avait quitté Konoha ?!

« Oh bon sang. » Il s'assit et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

« Oui bon sang ! Tu te rends compte que c'est parce que tu as fait une crise de jalousie mal placée à ma cousine qu'elle est partie aujourd'hui ?! »

« Je... Oui. Je sais. »

« Tant mieux alors. » ces mots firent relever la tête au shinobi. Ce fut le moment qu'attendait de toute évidence l'Uzumaki.

''BAM !''

Le coup de poing avait été violent et sonna Neji pendant quelques minutes.

« C'est bon, je t'ai remis les idées en places ? Maintenant, tu vas aller me chercher ma cousine et plus vite que ça. » Il faut aller voir la banque. Allez, hop hop hop. »

Le Hyuuga lui jeta un regard reconnaissant et sortit précipitamment de chez lui, fonçant à toute allure en direction de la banque de Konoha.

* * *

Harry était allongée sur le lit, dans un état d'hébétude totale. Elle ne parvenait pas encore à se remettre du culot de Sirius. La jeune sorcière avait tellement été choquée que quand Molly s'était mise à la materner, elle n'avait pas protesté.

La survivante commençait à regretter de s'être énervée avec Neji. Certes, la crise de jalousie avait été déplacée et l'homme avait été en faute, mais elle aurait pu être la plus mature et l'écouter avant de démonter chacun de ses arguments point par point. Elle soupira.

Ron était en train de discuter avec les jumeaux de la rétribution qu'il allait falloir faire descendre sur Neji et sur les parrains de leur petite sœur de cœur quand, dans un flash et un brut caractéristique, un homme atterrit dans leur cuisine avec un portoloin. Molly hurla et commença à envoyer des sortilèges sur l'homme qui n'eut d'autre choix que de se cacher derrière la table de la cuisine. Les trois hommes Weasley l'avaient reconnu, eux, mais ils estimaient qu'un petit tour avec leur mère serait un bon début de punition pour Hyuuga Neji.

« Molly ! Molly ! Que se passe-t-il, j'ai entendu hurler ?! » S'exclama Harry en dévalant les escaliers, baguette en main, Hermione et Ginny sur ses talons, la première lui ayant tenu compagnie dans sa chambre, la seconde ayant tout juste fini de prendre sa douche après un entraînement de Quidditch.

Ce qu'elles virent les firent s'arrêter net. Ron, Georges et Fred regardaient d'un air narquois leur mère canarder de sortilèges un Neji qui tentait tant bien que mal d'y échapper en se cachant derrière la table de la cuisine.

« Ne t'approche pas Harry chérie, c'est peut être un des derniers mangemorts en fuite ! » S'écria la matriarche en continuant son assaut.

« Molly, vous pouvez vous arrêter, je le connais, c'est Neji Hyuuga, mon petit ami. »

« Raison de plus ! » répliqua la rousse et devint plus vicieuse dans ses sortilèges.

« Molly, c'est bon, il a compris. Je vais parler avec lui. » Intervint brusquement la brune.

La brave femme eut un petit soupir dépité avant de s'interrompre, poser sa baguette et regarder d'un air peu amène le ninja qui osa enfin faire dépasser sa tête de la table. Harry eut presque envie de se mettre à rire en voyant la mine dépitée de son petit ami, mais elle se retint.

« Suis-moi. » Lui lança-t-elle, tournant les talons et remontant les marches qui menaient jusqu'à sa chambre.

* * *

Neji se précipita après Harry, des regards meurtriers le suivaient, il le sentait.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans une chambre et que la jeune fille referma la porte avant de se tourner vers lui, il sentit que c'était le moment de lui demander pardon.

« Harriet, je veux te dire que...que... je suis désolé ! J'ai été stupide ! Ma jalousie était franchement malvenue et j'ai... j'ai complètement merdé ! »

Il s'était empourpré et on pouvait voir qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire des excuses à qui que ce soit.

Ce fut plus fort qu'elle, franchement. Elle se jeta sur lui à pleine puissance. Ils s'écroulèrent à la renverse tandis qu'elle l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres.

« Je te pardonne. » Répondit-elle.

Neji ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Tout irait bien.

* * *

Bonus : La vengeance de Weasley

Un conseil de guerre avait lieu dans la cuisine des célèbres rouquins.

« Attention ! Je veux du silence dans la salle ! » Appela Arthur, clamant les discussions frénétiques qui avaient lieu entre les membres de sa famille.

Tous avaient l'air plus ou moins meurtriers, même Bill et Charlie et pourtant, ils ne connaissaient que peu Harriet.

« Bon, maintenant que vous êtes plus calmes, qu'allons nous faire pour venger Harry ? »

« Des blagues à Sirius et Neji ! » Répondit l'ensemble de la famille d'une seule voix.

« Bien ! Alors, nous allons nous les répartir ainsi. Molly et les jumeaux, vous créez la blague. Hermione, Ron et Bill, vous vous occupez de la mettre en place. Charlie et Ginny, vous faites la distraction. Moi, je supervise le tout. Compris ? »

« Oui chef ! »

« Très bien ! Dispersion ! »

Au même moment, deux hommes bruns, l'un aux yeux pervenche, sans pupille, l'autre aux yeux gris si caractéristiques de la famille des Blacks frissonnèrent. Quelque chose de mauvais allait leur tomber dessus et ils ne savaient pas de quoi il s'agissait.

Harry avait tout entendu et retenant à grand peine son envie de rire, elle retourna dans sa chambre, pressée de voir ce qu'une blague organisée à la Weasley donnerait. Elle allait s'amuser...

Une semaine s'était passée sans qu'aucune catastrophe ne frappe et Harry commençait à s'impatienter. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que la malédiction Weasley avait déjà touché son parrain. Le dernier des Black était passé, au plus grand amusement de son mari et de son meilleur ami par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, puis, une fois que cela avait été fini, il avait tour à tour, brait, meuglé, hennit, aboyé et, comble du comble, miaulé!

Neji pour sa part, s'était attendu à ce que quelque chose lui tombe dessus, mais comme rien n'avait eu lieu en une semaine, il était peut être en sécurité... grave erreur, c'était ce que les autres attendaient.

Arthur lança le signal. Ginny se lança sur Harry, l'écartant du ninja, tandis que Charlie se ruait sur ce dernier, lui enfonçant une pâtisserie dans la bouche.

Aussitôt, le jeune homme commença à enfler, devenant jaune. Une crème canari... Quand il tenta de parler, il se mit à pépier. Soudain, la couleur changea et il se retrouva à quatre pattes, vert et coassant. Puis, il devint gris, et se mit à braire. Et il continua ainsi pendant cinq minutes alors que toute la famille Weasley et Harry le regardaient, morts de rire.

Arthur eut un petit sourire satisfait une fois que la blague fut finie. la vengeance des Weasley avait été accomplie.

* * *

Voilà voilà! bon, j'ai honte. je n'ai toujours pas updaté "Une nouvelle famille"... Mais j'y arrive pas! Bouhou... Non, franchement, j'arrive pas à écrire le deuxième chapitre. mais j'y arriverai, promis, je jure de finir cette fiction.

D'un autre côté, j'ai une idée de fiction concernant seulement le monde d'Harry Potter mais je vais attendre avant de la publier d'avoir au moins fini celle-là. j'ai décidé que je n'aurais pas plus de trois fictions commencées en même temps!

Bref, c'était tout pour aujourd'hui, à la prochaine!


	11. Comme un goût de nostalgie

Bonjour bonjour! Me revoilà pour un noouveau chapitre de doux comme un cupcake. Enjoy!

« _Texte_ »: c'est une lettre ou un document écrit.

« **Texte** »: En anglais quand la langue principale est le japonais.

* * *

Les au-revoir avaient été chargés en émotions pour Harry et un soulagement pour Neji qui n'en pouvait plus de surveiller ses arrières dans un endroit où il était supposé être protégé. C'est ainsi que le couple se retrouva avec un portoloin en direction de Konoha.

* * *

Naruto attendait avec impatience le retour de sa cousine. Quand celle-ci s'écrasa au sol avec un juron, il se dépêcha de l'attraper et de l'enfouir dans ses bras. Sasuke, à côté de lui, se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, souhaitant tout de même un bon retour au duo.

« Naruto, tu vas pas croire ce qui est arrivé ! » S'exclama la sorcière et se hâta de conter à son cousin blond les déboires de Neji avec la famille Weasley. Puis, alors que les quatre retournaient vers l'appartement désormais partagé par l'hôte du Kyuubi et la survivante, cette dernière entreprit de raconter aux quatre jeunes hommes la visite de Sirius et Remus. Naruto manqua de s'étouffer quand elle relata le culot ainsi que la mauvaise foi dont avait fait preuve son parrain et la jeune femme le comprenait.

La vie reprit enfin son cours à Konoha. Naruto, Neji et Sasuke reprirent leurs missions, Harry rouvrit son café et continua à accueillir des shinobis ainsi que des civils avec la discrétion qui la caractérisait.

* * *

De l'autre côté du monde, Remus fulminait. Cet imbécile de Sirius avait réussi à leur fermer la porte du Terrier pendant que Harry y était et il n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles de la jeune Potter. La mort dans l'âme, il se résolut à contacter encore une fois sa filleule de cœur. Il écrivit une lettre qu'il transmit aux gobelins qui s'occuperaient à leur tour de la transmettre à Harry.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« _Mon cher Remus,_

 _je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt ni même de t'avoir parlé quand je vous ai vu au Terrier mais j'avais quelques autres problèmes en tête que la crise de débilite aiguë dont souffre actuellement Sirius. Je t'ai transmis avec la lettre un portoloin qui t'amènera jusqu'à moi. Tu peux emmener les Malfoy père et fils ainsi que Snape, mais je ne veux pas voir Sirius pour le moment et si mon cousin ou mon petit ami le voyaient, je crois qu'ils auraient des tendances violentes. Ne précipitons donc pas les choses. Le portoloin se déclenchera samedi matin à 7h pour toi, ça équivaudra à 15h pour moi. Vous pourrez rester jusqu'au lundi, même heure. C'est ensuite à vous de vous arranger si vous ne voulez pas prendre le même portoloin pour le retour._

 _Harriet Lily Potter. »_

Le loup-garou ne réfléchit pas à longtemps à ce qu'il ferait. Il savait qu'il allait aller voir son louveteau. Si elle ne voulait pas voir Sirius, ce dernier ne serait pas du voyage. Fallait-il qu'il emmène les Malfoy ? Oui. Harry était devenue plus ou moins amie avec Draco Malfoy même si Remus avait toujours suspecté ce dernier d'avoir un sacré faible pour sa filleule de cœur.

Maintenant, fallait-il demander à Severus de les accompagner ? Il haussa les épaules, alla à la cheminée et se saisit d'une pincée de poudre de cheminette.

« Manoir Black ! » Appela-t-il en lançant la substance dans l'âtre avant d'y coller sa tête.

« Remus ? » Fit la voix de Sirius, franchement étonné de le voir là.

« Sirius. » répondit le loup-garou avec la froideur qu'il démontrait ces derniers temps envers son ami. « Je veux parler avec Severus. C'est un problème privé. »

« OK, je vais te le chercher. »

Le lord se leva et partit à la recherche de son mari. Ce dernier arriva quelques instants plus tard, les sourcils fortement froncés, comme si il avait été interrompu en plein milieu d'une potion.

« Lupin. Que veux-tu ? J'ai une potion en route. »

« Severus, j'ai reçu une lettre assez importante qu'il faudrait que tu lises. Tu peux passer de ce côté pour quelques minutes ? »

La curiosité du maître des potions prévalut sur son envie d'envoyer le loup-garou bouler et il s'approcha de la cheminée. Quelques secondes plus tard, il atterrissait de l'autre côté.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Regarde, j'ai reçu une lettre de Harry. »

« Et que peut donc me vouloir Potter ? Après tout, elle est bien repartie... »

« Tais-toi et lis. »

Quelques secondes de silence suivirent. Le professeur soupira en rendant la lettre à l'ancien Gryffondor.

« Je ne peux pas encore te répondre Lupin. Je te tiendrai au courant quand j'aurai pris une décision. »

« Très bien, Severus. Je veux ta réponse vendredi soir au plus tard. »

Le sorcier aux cheveux et aux yeux noir se contenta de hocher la tête et repartit chez lui par la cheminée.

* * *

Harry était nerveuse. Le lendemain serait le jour où Remus viendrait peut être. Naruto et Sasuke avaient accepté d'aller les chercher avant de les amener au café où Neji lui tiendrait compagnie. Elle en pouvait qu'espérer que tout se passerait bien.

Le lendemain arriva vite et pourtant si lentement... Enfin, l'heure d'arrivée du portoloin fut là. La jeune femme se raidit en se demandant qui serait donc là. Neji semblait comprendre son dilemme. Sakura et Kakashi qui étaient tous les deux attablés au comptoir la regardaient d'un air interrogateur. Cela amusait plutôt Harry que personne parmi les ninjas de la promotion de Naruto ainsi que l'équipe de son petit ami n'aient jamais vu son visage à découvert alors que le shinobi laissait apparaître son visage pour manger et boire. L'homme était vraiment beau et si Harry n'avait pas déjà été avec Neji ou amoureuse du beau brun, elle aurait bien dragué l'homme.

La survivante eut un petit sourire que lui rendirent l'ensemble des clients au bar. Il y avait du monde ce jour là. L'équipe de Naruto en entier était déjà venue. Ensuite, Anko s'était installée avec TenTen et les deux complotaient à voix basse. Kurenai venait d'arriver et émiettait un muffin pour son fils tout en écoutant d'une oreille ses deux collègues kunoichi. Une quinzaine de civils étaient en salle, chacun avec leurs commandes. Enfin, cinq membre membres du clan Nara dont le fameux Shikamaru, un ami de Naruto étaient là. Ils s'étaient tous plus ou moins endormis dans les canapé que Harry savait confortables. Elle en se faisait pourtant pas d'illusions, elle savait que si jamais quelqu'un avait un geste suspect envers eux, ils seraient réveillés en moins de deux.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit et la jeune femme se pencha pour voir entrer... l'hokage.

« Tsunade-sama ! Bonjour ! Que puis-je pour vous, aujourd'hui ? »

« Bonjour Harry-chan. Je veux une tasse de cet excellent Earl Grey et une part de tarte au citron meringuée. »

« Tout de suite ! »

Pendant que la jeune sorcière s'activait de son côté du comptoir, l'hokage prit place à côté de sa disciple.

« Alors, c'est le grand jour ? » Demanda-t-elle à la brune aux beaux yeux verts qui était couvée du regard par un shinobi aux yeux pervenche attablé au bar.

« Oui. Je suis désolée de vous embêter autant avec mes problèmes familiaux. »

« Il n'y a pas de soucis, Harry-chan. La famille est toujours précieuse. »

La sorcière sourit à l'Hokage, lui tendant ce qu'elle avait commandé avant d'annoncer le prix. Une fois le prix des consommations réglées, Tsunade commença à discuter avec ses deux ninjas tandis que Harry retourna vers son petit ami. Ce dernier s'était aperçu de sa nervosité.

« Ça va aller. Tout va bien se passer. » La rassura-t-il en lui passant une main tendre sur la joue. Voyant que cela ne suffisait pas, il l'attira plus proche de lui et doucement, délicatement, attrapa ses lèvres en un baiser.

L'effet fut immédiat. Harry se détendit, les fangirls présentes dans les environs eurent un 'aah !' surexcité, Tsunade lâcha un 'Tch' dépité, fouillant dans sa poche pour donner de l'argent à Anko qui souriait d'un air totalement satisfait. Les nouveaux arrivants dans le café eurent pour leur part des réactions totalement différentes.

Naruto détourna les yeux et enfouit son visage dans le torse de Sasuke, marmonnant qu'il ne voulait pas voir sa cousine dans cette situation. L'Uchiwa avait, pour sa part, un sourire amusé aux lèvres qui fit se pâmer la totalité des fangirls du coin.

Draco avait la mâchoire complètement décrochée de voir la fille pour laquelle il avait si longtemps eut un faible embrasser un homme, elle qui n'avait eu que très peu de relations amoureuses auparavant. Lucius était amusé par la réaction de son fils et un peu inquiet de la possible réaction de Remus. Severus détourna les yeux, légèrement écœuré par cet étalage de sentiments. Remus pour sa part était indécis. Sa première envie avait été de séparer cet homme qui OSAIT embrasser son louveteau. Il avait ensuite été partagé entre se moquer de Draco qui laissait traîner sa mâchoire par terre et l'agacement de voir que ce baiser n'en finissait pas.

Finalement TenTen les sauva tous en se raclant légèrement la gorge. Harry releva la tête et vit ses visiteurs, s'empourprant immédiatement tandis que Neji eut comme un petit sourire satisfait. La jeune femme s'en aperçut et envoya une légère taloche à son petit ami.

Elle se dépêcha de faire le tour du comptoir et d'aller à la rencontre du groupe. Elle eut un petit sourire envers son cousin et le copain de ce dernier avant d'aller se planter devant remus, un sourcil haussé.

 **« Tu m'as manqué louveteau.** » Dit ce dernier en anglais en l'enlaçant.

La sorcière répondit à son étreinte, l'embrassant sur la joue avant de donner l'accolade à Draco qui avait du mal à se remettre de son choc. Quand elle arriva devant devant le père de ce dernier, celui-ci arrivait à peine à calmer son amusement.

« **Lady Potter.** » Fit-il, en lui faisant le baise-main.

« **Lord Malfoy.** »

« **Appelez-moi Lucius.** »

« **Dans ce cas, je suis Harry.** »

Le sourire de l'aristocrate fut une réponse suffisante et la jeune femme put passer à Snape.

« **Professeur.** »

« **Miss Potter. Je suis soulagé de vous voir en bonne santé. »**

 **« Moi également Professeur.** »

Remus décida alors de se présenter au petit ami de sa filleule de cœur.

« Bonjour, je suis Lupin Remus. J'étais un des amis des parents d'Harry. » Fit-il d'un japonais mâtiné d'accent _british._

« Enchanté. Je suis Hyuuga Neji. » Lui répondit le ninja, le visage parfaitement impassible.

Les anglais se présentèrent le uns après les autres au jeune homme. Ce dernier les regarda placidement alors qu'en son for intérieur il stressait, sachant combien cette rencontre était importante pour Harry.

Cette dernière guida ses invité jusqu'à une table avant de leur tendre à chacun un menu. Naruto alla les rejoindre tandis que Sasuke s'installa de l'autre côté de l'hokage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les consommations commandées par les sorciers arrivèrent à table, portés par une Harry encore plus nerveuse.

* * *

Les consommations étaient finies et les clients étaient pour la plus grande majorité étaient partis, les restants étant les ninjas.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Shizune fit irruption dans le café.

« Tsunade-sama ! Je sais que vous êtes là ! »

… le silence qui lui répondit fit que la totalité du café se tourna vers l'endroit où l'hokage avait été attablée. Cette dernière en entendant l'arrivée de la jounin s'était jetée derrière le bar et se dissimulait, collée contre Harry, au grand amusement de cette dernière et de la grande majorité des ninjas présents.

Shizune ne se laissa pas démonter et sauta par-dessus le comptoir tandis que Tsunade utilisait une technique de substitution avec Sasuke qui se retrouva, totalement éberlué, collé contre la cousine de son petit ami tandis que l'hokage prenait la poudre d'escampette, Shizune à sa poursuite.

« Qu'est ce que c'était ? » Demanda Draco, choqué.

Harry ne put s'en empêcher et explosa de rire.

Les clients du bar ne pouvaient que suivre son exemple, après tout, les petits spectacles de l'hokage de Shizune étaient habituels mais ne perdaient jamais de leur dimension comique.

« **Non mais dans quelle ville de fous on est tombés...** »Marmonna Draco, ne voyant pas que ses compatriotes hochaient vivement la tête.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, le café fermait. Sasuke était parti en même temps que Neji. Les autres ninjas étaient tous partis dix minutes avant la fermeture. Harry se retrouva seule avec les britanniques et son cousin.

« Bon... bah, allons-y... » fit-elle, hésitante.

Le petit groupe partit en direction de l'appartement.

« Vous habitez ensemble ? » S'enquit Draco auprès de Naruto.

« Oui. Harry m'a proposé de venir emménager avec elle il y a peu de temps. Elle était chez moi et elle a littéralement pété un câble quand elle a vu ce que je payais mon taudis et l'état dans lequel c'était. C'est limite si elle m'a pas ordonné de venir habiter chez elle. D'ailleurs c'est ce qui a fait qu'elle est venue chez vous. »

« Comment ça ? » S'enquit Severus qui marchait en silence à côté de son filleul.

« Bah, Neji lui a piqué une crise de jalousie... tout ça parce que dans son clan, ils ont l'habitude de se marier entre cousins... »

'Ça me rappelle quelque chose' fut la pensée qui parcourut les têtes des deux Malfoy et du Snape. De son côté, Harry n'écoutait pas ce que Naruto racontait et discutait avec passion de son café avec Remus. Ce dernier n'avait cependant pas manqué une miette de ce qui se disait derrière eux et enregistrait. Il allait en parler avec Harry.

* * *

Harry était en train de préparer une partie des gâteaux du lendemain quand elle entendit quelqu'un s'installer. Elle jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. Snape.

« **Que voulez-vous, professeur ?** »

« **Parler avec vous, Potter. »**

« **C'est marrant que aujourd'hui vous vouliez parler avec moi alors que dans le passé, ça n'a jamais eu l'air de vous préoccuper.** »

« J **'ai eu tort, Potter. J'aurais dû essayer d'en savoir plus sur vous et de vous traiter comme à votre place j'aurais aimé qu'on me traite. Pour cela, je suis désolé.** »

Harry en laissa tomber sa cuillère, tant la stupéfaction était grande. Severus Snape, l'homme qui l'avait haïe et qui avait fait de sa scolarité une épreuve était désolé de l'avoir traité ainsi ? Elle se retourna d'un coup et alla déposer sa main gauche contre le front du maître des potions.

« **Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Potter ?** » Demanda ce dernier, le ton dangereux.

« **Je vérifie que vous n'avez pas de fièvre.** »

« **Potter !** »

* * *

Bonus: Le visage de Kakashi-sensei

Harry essuyait un verre tout en discutant gentiment avec Kakashi, riant alors que celui-ci lui racontait comment ses ''adorables petits élèves'' avaient pendant une semaine tenté à tout prix de voir son visage. La jeune femme explosa de rire au moment où Sakura entra dans le café. Elle prit un siège, commanda un café et une pâtisserie et s'installa à côté de son ancien instructeur.

« Kakashi-sensei. C'est rare de vous voir ici. Vous êtes en congé ? »

« Effectivement, Sakura-chan. Je racontais à Harry-chan comment vous avez essayé quand vous étiez d'adorables genin de voir mon visage. »

Aussitôt, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses se renfrogna. Malgré toutes ces années, ni elle ni ses deux coéquipiers n'avait réussi à apercevoir le moindre centimètre de peau de leur sensei. Mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait. Teuchi et Ayame avaient réussi, eux. Elle risqua un regard en direction de la sorcière qui avait fini d'essuyer le verre et était désormais en train de préparer du thé.

« Et toi, Harry-san, tu l'as vu ? »

La jeune femme lui répondit avec un sourire éblouissant.

« Bah, évidemment, qu'elle l'a vu, je ne mange pas avec mon masque... » Fit le jounin.

« Et ? »

« Bah, c'est le visage de Kakashi-san. C'est... comment dire... le visage d'un Kakashi-san, et pas le visage d'un Sasuke ou d'un Neji. » Répondit Harry d'un air fier d'elle.

La tête de Sakura alla se fracasser contre le bar, dans un bruit mat.

Ce fut plus fort que le shinobi aux cheveux argents et ils explosa de rire tandis que la médi-nin émit un grognement semblant vaguement maudire sa vie et les masques.

* * *

Voilà voilà. La fin se rapproche à grands pas et je vais pouvoir me concentrer sur Une nouvelle famille et sur les autres fics que je voulais écrire... Merci encore de me suivre et à plus!


	12. Le piment des rencontres

Bonsoir! Me voilà de retour après un long temps d'attente. Désolée du temps que j'ai mis à faire cet update, bref, enjoy!

* * *

Remus se frotta les yeux. Remus se pinça. Remus demanda à Lucius de lui confirmer ce qu'il voyait. Harriet Potter et Severus Snape étaient devant un plan de travail, chacun un saladier dans la main et ils étaient en train de remuer une mixture en discutant aimablement.

''Flash''. Tout le monde se retourna en direction de Draco qui tenait un appareil photo dans sa main.

« **Quoi, il fallait bien que je prenne une photo sinon personne ne me croirait !** » Se défendit-il.

Le reste des personnes présentes ne put que secouer la tête d'un air désolé.

* * *

Le lendemain, quand Harry se leva, tout le monde dormait encore, ou du moins c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Remus était assis à la table de la cuisine, une tasse de café dans les mains.

 **« Tu es déjà levée ?** »

 **« Je te retourne la question, Moony. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas dormir un peu plus ?** »

« **Non, ça ira. »**

 **« Dans ce cas, ça te dirais de venir avec moi au café ? Naruto va rester ici, il est en congé, il pourra s'occuper des autres. »**

 **« Dans ce cas, je veux bien »**

 **« C'est parti ! »**

Les deux sorciers étaient en train de marcher pour se rendre au café quand Remus prit enfin son courage à deux mains.

« **Harry, je... je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé. Je sais que tu aurais voulu que je sois plus présent dans ta vie. Je n'ai jamais été là quand tu avais besoin de moi et pour ça, je suis navré.** »

La sauveuse du monde sorcier soupira.

« **Remus, je ne suis pas hypocrite. Je ne te dirais pas que je n'attendais rien de toi. Au contraire, j'attendais bien plus de la part de quelqu'un qui était ami avec mes parents et qui aurai pu avoir ma garde. Mais j'ai fait mon deuil de l'enfance ou même de l'enfance que je n'ai pas eu. Je sais que je ne peux pas te reprocher maintenant de ne pas être présent puisque ce serait comme te reprocher de ne pas tenir un rôle que tu n'as jamais tenu pour moi. Ne t'y trompe pas, Remus. Je t'aime comme un oncle mais tu ne seras jamais plus pour moi.** »

Il fallut quelques instant aux loup-garou pour qu'il assimile les paroles. Il comprit enfin ce que voulait dire la jeune fille et se maudit pour ne pas avoir été plus présent dans sa vie auparavant. Il était trop tard.

« **Je comprends.** »

* * *

Le séjour touchait à sa fin et Harry ne savait pas si elle était triste de voir les quatre britanniques partir ou si elle en était au contraire soulagée. Cependant, ils finirent par repartir et elle surprit tout le monde en donnant une accolade à Lucius et en embrassant Severus et Draco sur la joue. Remus eut également droit à son bisou et à un câlin. À peine s'était-elle reculée que le portoloin se déclenchait, la laissant à Konoha.

* * *

Les quatre hommes atterrirent dans le salon du manoir Malfoy.

« Alors, ça y est, vous êtes rentrés de la très importante convention de potions, du voyage en amoureux et du voyage d'études ? » Fit la voix sarcastique de Sirius.

Ce dernier était assis dans un fauteuil et les regardait d'un air franchement énervé.

« Vous me prenez pour un chiot ou quoi ? Je me doute bien que le fait que vous ayez tous quelque chose à faire de différent mais au même moment veut dire que vous cherchez à me cacher là où vous alliez. Franchement... je suis déçu. »

Il se leva et dans une grande envolée de robes, emprunta la cheminée et disparut dans l'âtre. Les trois hommes restant se regardèrent, arborant tous un air coupable.

« Heu, je suis le seul à me sentir mal, là ? » Hasarda Draco.

« Non, tu n'es pas le seul. » répondit Lucius.

Remus et Severus ne répondirent pas, trop occupés à essayer de trouver un moyen de faire revenir Sirius à de meilleurs sentiments.

* * *

Harry finissait sa journée. Elle soupira. Cela faisait deux semaines que Neji était parti en mission et trois semaines depuis que les Malfoy, Snape et Remus étaient venus la voir, et franchement, elle s'ennuyait ferme. Certes, Naruto venait de rentrer de mission mais il était quasiment toujours avec Sasuke et Harry ne voulait pas les déranger. TenTen était de mission avec Kurenai et Hinata, et même Anko n'était pas dans le village puisque cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'elle avait accompagné Ibiki à Suna pour une mission conjointe avec des ninjas du renseignement du village du sable. Et là, franchement, la sorcière en avait marre. Elle voulait un peu plus de vie que ça dans son café! Soupirant une énième fois, la jeune femme entreprit de rentrer jusqu'à son appartement.

En arrivant elle tomba sur un ninja au visage barré horizontalement par une cicatrice et aux cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval qui sonnait.

« Bonjour, je peux quelque chose pour vous ? »

Il se retourna brusquement.

« Oh, bonjour ! Je suis Umino Iruka. Enchanté de vous rencontrer. »

« Le plaisir est pour moi. Je suis Potter Harriet, mais appelez-moi Harry. Alors que puis-je faire pour vous. »

« En fait, j'étais le sensei de Naruto à l'académie et... »

« Ah ! C'est vous ''Iruka-sensei'' ! Naruto m'a tellement parlé de vous. Entrez, entrez. »

Elle ouvrit la porte et d'un signe invita l'homme à pénétrer l'appartement. Elle le dirigea vite vers le canapé, lui fournit une tasse de thé et des petits gâteaux avant de s'asseoir en face de lui.

Le pauvre ninja avait l'air complètement stupéfait et son visage reflétait totalement l'étonnement qu'il ressentait.

« Alors, Umino-san, vous êtes venu voir Naruto ? »

« Effectivement. »

« Je ne crois pas qu'il soit là. Il m'a dit que aujourd'hui, il avait un rendez-vous avec Sasuke-san. »

« Oh, ça y est, ces deux-là sont ensemble ? »

« Mais ça fait longtemps ! Tenez, je vais vous raconter... »

Après plus de deux heures à avoir détallé la vie amoureuse de Naruto et Sasuke, avoir enchaîné sur celle de Sakura, TenTen, Anko et enfin Hinata, bref après avoir fait les commère, l'anglaise et le ninja de Konoha étaient presque devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Ce fut ce moment que Iruka employa pour interroger sa nouvelle amie sur sa propre vie amoureuse.

La sorcière s'empourpra.

« Je suis avec Neji. »

« Neji... Hyuuga Neji ?! Le génie du clan Hyuuga ? Le coéquipier de Rock Lee et de TenTen ?! »

« Oui... Et toi, Iruka. Ta vie amoureuse ? »

L'homme vira au rouge tomate.

« Oh oh, il y a anguille sous roche, alors avec qui es-tu ? » S'enquit Harry, ses yeux verts pétillant tellement que si ce n'était la couleur, on aurait pu les prendre pour ceux de Dumbledore.

« Gnagnashi... »

« J'ai pas entendu... » Lâcha Harry, un énorme sourire barrant la totalité de son visage.

« Kakashi ! »

« Oh. Bel homme, bien joué. »

Le chuunin s'arrêta dans son élan et examina la sorcière comme si une troisième tête venait de lui pousser.

« Tu as vu son visage ? Il m'a fallu un an pour le voir! »

« Oui, je te raconte pas la tête de Naruto et Sakura quand ils ont découvert que je l'avais vu... » les deux bruns éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

Naruto rentrait dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec sa cousine quand il entendit des rires en provenance du salon. Ce qu'il vit l'arrêta quelques instants.

« Iruka-sensei ? »

« Oh, Naruto. Bon retour. » Répondit ledit ninja.

« Euh... Je suis rentré ? »

« Naruto ! Bon retour. » Sourit Harry en se levant et allant enlacer son cousin.

« Merci Harry-chan. »

« J'ai préparé le repas pour ce soir, j'ai un rendez-vous, Neji m'emmène au restaurant. » Dit-elle en dirigeant vers lui son regard émeraude.

« OK. »

* * *

Sirius fulminait toujours. Il était furieux. Les deux personnes les plus proches de lui lui avaient menti. Remus et Severus, son meilleur ami et son mari l'avaient trompé. Ils lui avaient dissimulé quelque chose. Il se doutait que ça avait un rapport avec Harry et cela ne faisait que l'énerver encore plus. Finalement l'homme se décida. Il avait mal agi envers Harry et il devait faire quelque chose pour remédier à cet état de faits. Il se décida et partit à grandes enjambées. Il avait une lettre à écrire.

* * *

Bonus : Comment les ninjas de la génération de Naruto ont réagi à l'annonce que Neji avait une petite amie.

Kiba riait en discutant avec Naruto. Ils étaient à une des réunions des « 12 ». Ils étaient pour l'occasion installés dans le café de la cousine de Naruto. Celle-ci s'affairait aux fourneaux, rejointe par Sakura et TenTen, les deux seules kunoichis capables de cuisiner. Enfin, la nourriture arriva et les homme se jetèrent presque tous dessus. Oui, presque tous puisque Neji aida simplement Harriet à se débarrasser du plateau qu'elle portait avant de lui déposer un petit bisou sur les lèvres. Il prit la parole alors que Kiba pensait que son cerveau lui jouait des tours.

« Alors, tous, je vous présente ma petite amie, Potter Harriet, la cousine de Naruto. »

Tous les ninjas présents s'immobilisèrent.

Les yeux de Kiba roulèrent à l'arrière de sa tête et il tomba dans les pommes. Naruto serra les dents, ils n'aimait pas que quelqu'un sorte avec sa cousine mais comme celle-ci était heureuse, il allait laisser couler. Sasuke eut un petit rictus en coin. Lee se mit à pleurer devant « la jeunesse qui émane de son jeune coéquipier et de sa jeune amante ». Choji continua à manger après s'être immobilisé pendant quelques instants. Shikamaru ne se réveilla même pas. Ino eut un sourire triomphant et tendit la main à Sakura qui plaça de l'argent dedans en grommelant. Hinata poussa un petit bruit d'excitation tandis que Shino, caché derrière son manteau et ses lunettes ne montra aucune expression.

« Et attends un peu que ma famille l'apprenne. » Chuchota Harry à Neji, avant d'éclater de rire.

* * *

Voilà, voilà. merci d'avoir lu. Plus qu'un ou deux chapitre et cette histoire sera finie. Je vous avoue m'en être légèrement désintéressée et avoir d'autres projets que je n'ai pas encore menés à bien parce que je veux finir cette histoire. En plus j'avoue détester les auteurs de fanfics qui ne finissent jamais leurs histoires et donc je jure que je finirai.

Bon c'est tout! à la prochaine!


	13. Doux comme un cupcake

Bonsoir! Le voici, le voilà, le dernier épisode de Doux comme un cupcake. Enjoy!

* * *

Harry était en train de mettre la dernière main à ses cupcakes. Huit mois. Cela faisait déjà huit mois qu'elle habitait Konoha. Huit mois qu'elle avait rencontré Naruto. Cinq mois qu'elle sortait avec Neji. Un mois depuis qu'elle avait vu Remus, Severus et les Malfoy.

On toqua à la porte. Étrange, peu de gens étaient là à 6 heures du matin, un jeudi. Bah, elle haussa les épaule et alla ouvrir. Sur le seuil se trouvaient une équipe de genins que Harry trouva adorables.

« Oui, que puis-je pour vous, jeunes gens ? »

« Potter Harriet-san ? »

« Oui ? »

« Nous avons une convocation pour vous de la part de l'Hokage. ». Lui répondit le leader en lui tendant un rouleau scellé. La jeune femme l'ouvrit.

La lettre lui demandait de se rendre dans les lus prompts délais à la tour de l'Hokage.

« Je vous remercie, prenez un cupcake avant de partir. »

Et, sans attendre, elle entreprit de donner des gâteaux à la petite équipe avant de leur sourire et de les laisser repartir.

* * *

Tsunade attendait dans son bureau avec l'homme qui venait d'atterrir aux frontières du village.

« Quand va-telle arriver ? »

« Patience ! Elle travaille, ne vous y méprenez pas ! »

* * *

Harry se dépêchait, elle était en retard et Tsunade allait la tuer si jamais elle mettait encore plus de temps à arriver. Enfin, la tour. Le ninja secrétaire la vit et l'introduit aussitôt dans le bureau de Tsunade.

« Vous vouliez me voir Tsunade-sama ? »

« Oui, Harry, j'ai quelqu'un qui s'est invité dans le village. Il te cherchait. »

Harry se tourna alors vers l'autre présence dans la pièce.

« Sirius. »

« _Harry... Je..._ »

« _Tu es fou ?! Tu sais où tu as atterri ?! Nous sommes dans un village ninja ! Tu t'es arrêté quelques instants pour penser que tu as failli te faire tuer tout simplement parce que tu es arrivé comme ça, comme un cheveu sur la soupe ?!_ »

La colère de la jeune fille n'était pas seulement issue de toutes ses précédentes disputes avec son parrain mais également d'une peur qu'elle avait de le voir disparaître de sa vie. Quoiqu'on puisse en penser, elle y tenait à son ''parchien'' et si jamais il venait à mourir par sa propre stupidité, elle en serait inconsolable...

« _Je t'aime, Sirius, malgré tous nos différends et si jamais tu trouve le moyen de te faire tuer alors que Voldie bouffe enfin les pissenlits par la racine, je te ressuscite et t'achève moi-même !_ »

« _Désolé Harry._ »

Il baissa les yeux, contrits. Harry se tourna vers Tsunade qui observait la scène, l'air hautement amusé.

« Je suis profondément désolée du désagrément que mon parrain a pu occasionner, Hokage-sama. » Dit la jeune fille en s'inclinant en direction de la femme au buste généreux.

« Pas de souci, Harry-chan. Tu me le revaudras en m'offrant une pâtisserie et un thé ? »

« Bien entendu. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, je vais emmener Sirius... »

« Fais. »

Les deux britanniques marchaient dans la rue. Sirius ne pipait pas mot, ne désirant pas s'attirer les foudres de sa filleule.

« Harry-chan ! » Interpella une voix.

La sorcière se tourna en direction d'un ninja blond tenant la main d'un brun à l'air revêche.

« Naruto ! Sasuke-san. »

* * *

Le dénommé Naruto sourit à la brune et entreprit de babiller avec excitation, son petit ami fronçant des sourcils un bref instant avant de se détendre et d'arborer un petit sourire en coin devant l'excitation du ninja aux yeux bleus. Si Sirius ne savait pas que son mari n'avait plus de famille vivante, il aurait définitivement pensé que ''Sasuke-san'' était de la même famille que Severus.

« Et qui est-ce ? » Finit par demander l'hôte du Kyuubi – non pas que Sirius le sache – en haussant un sourcil qui rivalisait avec celui de Snape.

« Naruto, je te présente mon parrain, Black Sirius. _Sirius, voici mon cousin, Uzumaki Naruto, le fils de la sœur de ma mère._ »

« Enchanté, Uzumaki-san. » Lâcha le Black dans un japonais mâtiné d'accent _so british._

« Moi de même. Vous êtes là pour visiter Harry ? Vous devez définitivement venir au café ! Il est magnifique ! Harry, Harry ! Allons au café ! Neji doit rentrer de mission vers 9h et il va définitivement passer. On va avoir une réunion des 9 et je sais que tu as invité Iruka-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Anko et Kakashi-sensei. C'est l'occasion de te présenter Sai-teme et Yamato-taicho ! »

« Oui, oui, Naruto. Je vais ouvrir le café, mais ils faut que je ramène les pâtisseries que j'ai pas eu le temps de finir avec moi. Ça vous dérange, Nauto, Sasuke-san d'aller au café et d'ouvrir la boutique et d'allumer mes machines pour préparer le café et le thé ? »

« Non, non, pas de souci ! » répondit l'hyperactif blond avant même que l'Uchiwa ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

« Parfait alors. » Rit la sorcière avant de tendre un trousseau de clef à l'Hôte.

Celui-ci s'en empara et traîna aussitôt le brun aux yeux noirs à sa suite. La sauveuse du monde sorcier se tourna alors vers Sirius.

« _J'ai une journée chargée. Donc, tu peux me suivre mais ne m'embête pas et puisque tu es là, tu vas me servir à quelque chose. Tu vas passer avec moi de l'autre côté du bar et tu vas m'aider. Compris ?_ »

L'homme acquiesça sans oser dire un mot.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent au bar où Naruto et Sasuke avaient déjà commencé à servir certains clients leur café et leur thé. Harry arriva vite et commença à donner les pâtisseries.

* * *

La journée était chargée et l'ensemble de personnes devant arriver n'était pas encore là. Finalement, sur les coups de 10 heures, la porte du café s'ouvrit et entra un grand homme brun, les cheveux longs et les yeux pervenche. Sirius n'eut pas le temps de l'accueillir qu'un grand cri retentit.

« Neji ! » S'écria Harry en sautant par-dessus le comptoir pour se précipiter sur l'homme qui la réceptionna et l'embrassa tendrement. La jeune fille se fondit dans son étreinte et répliqua à son baiser avec ardeur. L'animagus chien sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher.

« Oui. C'est son petit ami. » Dit Naruto à l'homme.

Ce dernier se contenta de hocher de la tête, son visage prenant soudain une expression pensive.

* * *

La journée s'écoula lentement mais sûrement. Sirius servait mais il gardait un œil de lynx sur tout ce qui se passait dans le café.

Sur les coups de dix heures, arrivèrent en vrac et avec la discrétion d'un troll dans des toilettes pour filles à Poudlard tout un tas de ninjas que Harry et Naruto accueillirent joyeusement, Neji et Sasuke se contentant de les regarder stoïquement, une lueur d'amusement tout de même visible dans le regard.

Harry discutait joyeusement avec Kurenai, TenTen et Anko à propos d'un nouveau kimono qu'elle voulait acheter quand Tsunade arriva en courant dans le café.

« Harry-chan ! Cache-moi ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

La jeune sorcière soupira, un sourire qu'elle ne pouvait contenir fit tout de même son chemin sur ses lèvres et fit signe à la respectée kunoichi de se cacher derrière un canapé.

Shizune fit peu après irruption dans le café, alla s'asseoir au comptoir et commanda un café, un cupcake à l'orange.

« Tsunade-same, je sais que vous êtes là, c'est bon, vous pouvez sortir ! » S'exclama-t-elle, un sourire en coin visible uniquement pour Sirius mais audible pour le reste du café.

L'hilarité provoquée par la sortie de la princesse au limaces de dessous un canapé fut contagieuse et à part quelques rares ninjas, tous se retrouvèrent à rire.

Sirius fut choqué par l'arrivée de Gai et Lee. Il fut intrigué par les cheveux de Sakura ainsi que le masque de Kakashi mais ne tenta pas d'en savoir plus au point de devenir indiscret.

Voir sa filleule virevolter au milieu des ces gens, la voir plaisanter avec eux, observer la surprotection de la part de Naruto envers sa cousine. Enfin, voir les yeux de Naji suivre sa filleule partout et voir cette dernière embrasser son petit ami ou faire un geste envers lui dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion finit de le convaincre.

Harry fit la connaissance de ''Yamato-taicho'' et rencontra après ''Sai-teme''. Le premier était sympathique mais quelque peu étrange par moment, surtout quand il voulait faire faire quelque chose à Naruto. Le second était, lui, carrément bizarre et flippant. Son sourire était surtout très inquiétant. Le surnom qui lui avait été attribuée, « cicatrice » n'avait pas été pas très agréable et avait provoqué une réaction chez Neji tout comme chez Naruto. Le premier avait envoyé une taloche pas si gentille que ça et le Hyuuga s'était empressé d'embrasser sa petit amie et de lui assurer voie basse que ses cicatrices ne se voyaient quasiment pas et ne changeaient rien au fait qu'il était avec elle et que ça ne changerait jamais rien.

Naruto, interdit saisit Sai au bras et le traîna dehors pour lui expliquer quelques petites choses sur la façon dont il fallait traiter sa cousine.

* * *

La journée toucha à sa fin. Harry et Sirius retournèrent dans l'appartement que la jeune femme partageait avec Naruto.

« _Harry, écoute moi. Je ne vais pas répéter cent fois. Je suis navré de la façon dont je me suis comporté avec toi. Je me suis trop laissé influencer et je n'ai pas été juste avec toi. Mais tu es ma filleule et je t'aime. Je refuse de laisser quoi que ce soit se mettre entre nous. Je ne compte pas te demander de revenir en Angleterre, je sais que tu t'es fait une vie ici et que tu l'aime. Je vais donc me contenter de te demander de revenir souvent nous voir ? Tu vas nous manquer._ »

Harry avait les yeux humides et elle se jeta dans les bras de Sirius en marmonnant des « _merci_ » et des « _Je t'aime aussi_ ».

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment avant que Sirius ne se détache délicatement, embrasse sa filleule sur le front et active le portoloin après l'avoir saluée une dernière fois.

Harry avait les yeux embués, fixant l'endroit où il y avait encore cinq minutes se tenait son parrain. Des bras vinrent enserrer sa taille et Neji posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Il va te manquer ? »

« Oui, mais de toutes façons, je pourrai le voir. Lui, Remus et mes amis. Il me suffit d'un portoloin, mais, quelque part je... je... »

« Oui, je comprend. C'est dur pour toi quand même... »

« Mmh. »

Le Hyuuga la tourna, l'embrassant.

« Tu sais, Harry-chan, je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais... »

« Mais ? » Demanda la jeune femme, ses grands yeux verts anticipant la suite te brillant d'une joie encore non exprimée.

« Je t'aime. »

Harry colla aussitôt ses lèvres à celles de son petit ami et l'embrassa passionnément. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de répondre au baiser qu'elle lâchait d'une voix excitée « Je t'aime aussi. »

Le baiser recommença.

* * *

Quelque part, Anko rit en tendant sa main à une fameuse kunoichi blonde à forte poitrine.

« Payez, Tsunade-sama, j'ai encore gagné. »

L'Hokage grommela et tendit la somme réclamé par la femme dans sa main tendue. Cette dernière eut un sourire satisfait avant de s'éclipser.

* * *

Voilà voilà. C'est la fin. La FIN! Je suis contente d'avoir achevé cette histoire. Il est possible que je la remette à jour et que je fasse quelques petites modifications dans le futur alors ne vous étonnez pas^^. J'ai l'intention de sortir une fic Harry Potter seule et je vais continuer Une nouvelle famille, alors gardez un œil sur mes nouvelles publications 8D. Bref, merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout et à une prochaine,

Yamaiestjulie


End file.
